Never alone the Uzumaki twins
by Helzingsg1rl
Summary: What if Naruto was never alone what if he had a twin sister who never left his side no matter and what if there was more than one nine tail jinchuuriki I mean nothing can go wrong... Well maybe a certain Uchiha, but that won't stop a big brother to protect his little sister.
1. Chapter 1

**To the haters if you don't like then don't read and keep your rude comments to your self if it's not nice then don't say anything at all. P.S this is not yaoi or yuri.**

The Begining

* * *

 _The Hidden Leaf Village was under attack by the Nine-Tails to be exact, but not only that another fought against it was a gray fox with nine tails nobody seemed to know where it came from. They're terrible battle continued on taking many lives separate people from their loved ones, when all hope seemed to be lost the Fourth Hokage stood and roes up against this disaster and defeated the demons only to lose his life and his beloved in the process only to leave two young infants crying out knowing that they were alone in this cruel world after 12 years of hardship they went through looking out for one another and to find a way to change the world for the better._

 _ **Normal POV**_

"YOU BRATS!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

"Hahaha you guys wish you could do the stuff we can do right sis?" The young blonde looked at the other with the same hair color with two pigtails that passed her shoulders and her clothes looked almost similar to her brother's.

"Right!" Following her older brother while carrying a bucket of paint and jumping over roof tops the chase continues on till they give them the slip.

"Where did they go?" First man yelled.

"Let's go this way." Yelled the second man.

(Man are they dense.) Finally coming out of hidding. Did they really think they could have caught us we are the best pranksters ever! Nothing can touch us." Oh really?" A shadow luming over them."Uh oh. "Both turn around to see Iruka sensei behind them. Naruto! Eh! Naruko! Hm? Grabs them both by the ear." You two are late as it is for class and when you done you both are going to have a mess to clean."

"Yes sensei."

 **The Academy**

Alright everyone we will now be doing a simple transformation jutsu wait till your name has been called out then it will be your turn. After in a few minutes passed it was their turn.

"Naruto Uzumaki your up."

Naruto stands up from his seat next to his sibling walks toward the center.

"Why are they here?" Whispered a boy.

"Ya they always cause trouble." Whispered a girl.

"They always ruin everything." Whispered another.

It's all ways the same thing every day they always look at me and Naruto as if we are scum of the earth is there no one that cared about us.

"Hey! Naruko! Come down here I need your help."

"Okay!" Jumps right down to join him this is going to be good.

"Naruko you don't need to hel-"

(Transform!)

After the smoke clear it revealed two very attractive naked young ladies holding each other.

Poor Iruka end up suffering from a massive nose bleed.

"HAHAHA got ya that was our sexy jutsu."

"Hehe I can't believe you feel for a simple jutsu."

"CUT THE ACT AND GET SERIOUS!"

Right after class the twins went to clean up the mess they made." You two won't be going home until ya'll clean this all up understand."

"Whatever it's not like anyone is waiting for us." Naruto shouts out to Iruka the only thing Naruko can do is look out to her brother knowing how true it is that they have no one waiting for them.

Hey! Iruka tries to change the mood.

"What now sensei?" Naruto sounded a little frustrated.

"When you both finish I'll treat you both out for ramen at Ichiraku."

"Wuh? Really you mean it. You hear that sis we're going out!"

"Yes!" Couldn't help but smile.

"You two have so much potential and you do this why? You know who the hokage are don't you."

"Of course we do sensei that's why we did it so we can show people that we are serious about that I'm going to be best hokage ever and Naru is going to be the next legendary sannin some day so believe it!"

"Oh really is that true Naruko?"

"Mh I'm goin to ve thu nev vegendairy sunne eber." Will talking with food in her mouth.

"Swallow before you talk Naruko."

"Ops sorry sensei ... Um sensei?" Looking down at her hands.

"What is it do you want another bowl?"

"No I was wondering." Gives him the big eyes and sad face she could muster up." Can I try on your headband pretty please."

"No way you have to graduate in order to where this."

"Damn! See Naruto I told you it won't work."

"Well that's because you did it wrong."

"Then you do it!"

"It won't work now dummy!"

"Who are you calling a dummy!" Then suddenly the whole area got cold if anyone's guess Naruko might end up killing her brother right now." Aaaaah! Don't hurt me please! I take it back! I take it back!" Aloud scream could be heard through out the village.

The next day.

 _ **Naruto POV**_

"You will all now received the final exam you will be tested on the clone jutsu."

Oh man that's our weakest on we're never going to pass, I can barely produce a clone as it is but Naruko she can't make one at all it's like she's having trouble with it far more than anything else we've ever done." Um Naruto." Huh who's taking to me I turn around and see it's Hinata.

"I just wanted to say good luck."

"Gee thanks Hinata that really means a lot coming from you."

"Uh really?" Her face starts turning red.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Oh it's fine really!" She then hides her face from me.

"That's was a little weird?" Not before long my name was called up.

 **Naruko POV**

I can't do this I'm going to fail if only Naruto can pass at least one of us will reach their dream. I have to support him no matter what happens.

It's Naruto's turn I hope he makes it. But the only thing he made was one clone a very sad looking clone it looks like it wants to die, but that's not the worst of it when I heard this.

"You fail!"

Then I hear what Mizuki sensei say." Come on Iruka he did the hand signs quite well maybe we should give him a break I mean he tried real hard." I felt little hope for my brother rise till it came crashing down." You know as well as I do that the rest of the students could make three clones I mean look at it, it looks pitiful."

"Naruko Uzumaki your up."

I go down to them I do my hand signs pour chakra in and then... Nothing. What!? Seriously!? After all of this I still can't make one single clone, I worked so hard and still nothing is this all I can do. I wasn't listening to what Iruka was trying to say but I knew I failed. I failed my brother, I failed my dream. When class was over all the kids were being congratulated by their parents.

"You see them their the only ones that didn't graduate."

"Serves them right I mean they are-"

"Sh! We're not supposed to talk about that."

I couldn't take it anymore so I ran.

"Naruko come back!"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I left the academy ground and I didn't look back, I ran for so long I didn't see where I was going til I hit a solid object. Ow! After falling to the ground.

"Why don't you watch where your going." I look to see who was talking. Oh no out of everyone in this god forsaken village it had be him." Oh hi Uchiha." Trying not to sound rude but failing miserably, I picked myself off the ground keeping my eye on him.

"Whatever, wheres your brother I thought you couldn't go anywhere without him holding your hand."

What do girl see in him he's nothing but a jerk." Well excuse me I don't need my brother to hold my hand." (While trying to dust myself off.)" And I can do things on my own just fine without him, now if you'll excuse me I have to go home I'm sure you have to get back to your coffin before the sun comes out."

"The sun is already out you moron."

"WHATEVER! Don't come crying to me when you lose your paleness vampire."

"I'm not a vampire."

"Don't matter! Bye!" As I take my leave this guy gets the nerve to grab me my wrist." What is it!" I looked at him to know what his problem was.

"You got dirt on check."

"That's it!? That's why you stopped me-." He moves his hand against my cheek to wipe away the dirt the way he moves his hand against my cheek felt nice as if I was his lover I start blush I then looked into his eyes wow he has really pretty eyes. What am I thinking! Ew gross reality check I hate him. "Well bye Uchiha." And I then make my run for it.

"Bye Naruko." Sasuke makes his way home with a smile on his face.

 **Author note: If you wonder why did post a poorly done story was by accident I got too tired and I didn't finish it instead of saving I posted it I'm so sorry for the inconvenience there will be time I will try to finish the chapters and rewriting it to this isn't my first mistake and it probably won't be my last so please be patient and try to keep the comments to a minimum and try to understand please and thank you and I'm sorry for the misspelled words and grammar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To all readers there will be a time and place when I will go over the story to rewrite some of it and at least finish a chapter soon this is still not yaoi or yuri.**

Becoming a ninja

* * *

 **Naruko POV**

I finally made it back home it was so weird when Sasuke touched my face I can still feel his hand linger on my cheek I put my hand on chest and I can feel my heart beating fast like never before. Eh! What is the matter with me since when did I become a fan girl to the stuck up Uchiha, enough about him time to make dinner the only thing I can make is ramen for today not a lot I can make for dinner. Wait a minute where's Naruto he should be here by now. Then I heard the door open and close.

"Hey Naruko! I have some news to tell you!" He looked like he's out of breath was he running?

"Okay settled down and start from the beginning."

"Oh right so it goes like this." While trying to gather his breath Naruto beings to tell his news.

 _ **Flash back**_

 **"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

"Naruko come back!" I was about to go after her then I feel a hand on my shoulder I looked to see it was Mizuki sensei.

"Leave her be Naruto she needs some time to think mind if we talked."

While sitting on the roof tops enjoy the sunset Mizuki sensei beings to speak." Iruka sensei is tough on you two but he isn't against you."

"Then why? Why does Iruka sensei treat us like this so much."

"You misunderstand he only wants what's best for the both of you he can't always be easy on you. You know he just like you and Naruko he didn't have his parents either when growing up it was tough, but he got better and so will you and your sister." While lending a comforting hand on my shoulder

"I understand, but we really wanted to graduate this time. If by some miracle that we can both pass on to become genin." While looking out toward the village I hear what Mizuki sensei was trying to say.

"Well I guess I have to tell y'all."

"Tell me what?" I give him a questionable look.

"It's a secret that we only pick certain people from the academy and they get to move up to become genin, all you have to do is take this test."

(There's a way for us to get to our dream after all.)

 ** _Flash Back end_**

"And that's what happened." After Naruto finished explaining himself. I can see she debating on it then turns to me and asked.

"So what is this test? And do we have to do?'

 **Iruka POV**

I've gone home to do some thinking and going over about what the hokage said to me.

 _Iruka._

 _What is it Lord Hokage?_

 _I now how you feel about the twins and what they are going through. You know how it feels about not having either of your parents while growing up._

 **BANG!BANG!**

I was pulled out of thought when I heard loud banging at my door.

'Iruka sensei hurry!"

I know that voice what is Mizuki doing here so late. What? What is it?

"It's the twins they stole the scroll of sealing!"

"What!? It can't be!?'

We meet up with the rest of the joninn.

"Lord Hokage the twins prank has gone far enough this time!" Yelled one of the men.

"Yeah! Those twins caused us enough problems already!" Yelled another.

"That scroll contains secret jutsu of the leaf village!"

"What if the enemy's hands got a hold of it what then?!"

"All of you! Search the area for them they could not gone far find the Uzumaki twins and do not harm them." The Lord Hokage ordered all the joninn.

"Yes sir!" All the joninn leave to look for the twins.

This doesn't make any sense why would they do this they wouldn't steal I have to find them they could be in serious danger.

 **Third person POV**

"Man am I beat what about you sis are you tired yet." I look over at her.

"No way I could still keep going." I can see that she's out of breath already, then I see a shadow looming over us.

"It's all over for you two." Gives a light chuckle

"Yeah I guess you caught us a lot faster. It took us a while but we got one of the jutsu down from the scroll so y'all let us pass now right?"

He gives me confused look." What are you talking about?"

Before I could say more Naruko told the rest.

"That if we learned from the scroll we get to pass and become gennin." While holding the the scroll in her arms.

"Who told ya'll that?" Iruka sensei looked confused why? I don't understand? It happened so fast we didn't see it coming.

"From me!"

From out of nowhere many shuriken stars started coming right at us." Look out!" Iruka sensei pushed us out of the way only to get himself hurt in the process. It looks like you found our little hide away.

"I should have known." Iruka sensei trying to push him self up from the ground.

We look to who the culprit was he stands up in a tree we look closer to see...

"Mizuki sensei? ...Why?" We trusted him and he just tried to kill us.

"Naruto! Naruko! Don't let Mizuki get the scroll it contains dangerous jutsu that could destroy Konoha you both need to get out of here now!"

"Give me the scroll." Holding out his hand for it.

"Don't do it just get out of here now!" Holding his wound trying to prevent it from bleeding out more.

We look back and forth between both men trying to understand what is going on.

"Don't listen to to him Iruka just wants the scroll for himself."

"Stop lieing to them Mizuki!"

"Fine then I'll stop lieing to them by telling them everything!"

"No Mizuki it's forbidden!"

"They have been lying to you both for your whole life, it was decreed 12 years ago a secret that everybody knows but you two."

"Decreed? What are you talking about?"

T"hey told everyone that the demon foxes were dead but that's not true. They live inside both of you! Because of them they destroyed half the Village and killed Iruka's parents. Didn't you ever wonder why they hated you so much their death is on your hands."

"No... It can't be true. None of it is please tell this is all bad dream... This can't be happening! I'll wake up!... I'll wake up!" Tears start to flow down from my face. No I can't feel sorry for myself I have to get my sister out of here. I turn to look at I can see she is terrified she is. She has to get out of here. "Naruko get out of here now!"

"Oh right!" Snapping out her trans she makes a run for it.

"Yes do run it makes you an easy target!" He then through that gaint shuriken at her.

"Naruko look out!"( I'm running towards her as fast as I can but I'm not going to make it she going to die because of me I'm not strong enough to protect her.) I stop dead in my tracks and I see Iruka sensei protecting her from the shuriken.

"Iruka sensei why?" I can hear her voice shaking.

"Because we're the same. I know what it feels like to be alone, I use to get in trouble all the time it was hard, I tried so hard to look out for you two so you both wouldn't suffer the same way I did, no one should suffer alone."

"You really think he cares about any of you." (We look at Mizuki and we look back at Iruka.)

'You both have to run and get help."

(I didn't like the idea but we have to get help.)

"Right come on Naruko!"

"We just can't leave him!"

"Just go!"

"I watch them run away I hope they find someone." I turn my attention to Mizuki.

"Your a fool Iruka do you really think those brats would come back for help they just left you for dead their just like me they would use the scroll to get revenge on the Hidden Leaf."

"You dont know anything about them! Those kids are nothing like you!"

"No matter, I will kill them and take the scroll for my self bye Iruka I'll be back for you later." He heads off to where the twins ran off to I have to save them.

"Naruto! Naruko! I was able to get away from Mizuki give me the scroll."

They turned around only to attack Iruka." How's that possible?!" To reveal Mizuki.

"How did know I wasn't-"

Revealing Iruka." Because I'm me."

The twins remain hidding behind a tree.

"Why? Why do you defending those monsters their the reason your parents are dead."

"Your right."

Iruka really does hate us all because we have these demons inside of us.

"I hate what the demons have done, but I don't hate them, they are not those demons. They never asked for this burden. But I won't give up on them because I believe in them, they are proud shinobi of the Hidden Leaf."

"Then you will die with them!"

"Rahah! "They came from nowhere and to defensive stands to protect Iruka.

"We swear to you if you ever touch our sensei... **We'll kill you!"** Naruto was dead serious to his threat.

"Oh really you and what army." Mizuki said with smirk on his face.

Naruko spoke up next." Of us!" Both did their hand signs. **"MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"**

 **Iruka POV**

They did it! They made perfect solid clones and Naruko finally did it she can finally make clones. And I can see how frighten Mizuki is.

"If you won't come to us!" Naruto clone.

"Then we'll come to you!" Naruko clone.

It wasn't a pretty sight from where I was, I almost felt sorry for Mizuki.

"Sorry sensei." Naruto turns to look at me and hear Naruko say.

"I guess we got carried away with it." Naruko looking a little embarrassed for her action.

"You two we're amazing ... Well I guess the only thing I can do."

"What's that Iruka sensei?" Naruko questions.

"Is to promote you both as ninjas, congratulations on becoming genin."

"Thank you Iruka sensei! Thank you! Thank you!" Both twins hugging me made my heart feel warm inside, "I finally understand now Lord Hokage."

 _I now how you feel about the twins and what they are going through. You know how it feels about not having either of your parents while growing up. They always stay together, never thought they need any help from anyone, but you came and helped them open up to you and to others around them and I'm sure they will become great shinobi one day with your help and being by their side like a father._

"Let's go celebrate at Itchraka." Holding them in my arms as if they we're my own.

"Alright!" In perfect unison. (It's only the beginning for you both.)

* * *

 **Happy Thanksgiving everyone I hope you like Chapter 2 please review and have a safe holiday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**There will be there a time where I'll stop writing I'll be mostly working. Hope you enjoy the chapter I'll try to go over the chapters and rewite it and fix misspelled words and grammar, if you know most of the names like sannin, genin, jonin, or chunnin are being spelled right please let me know, Naruto does not belong to me it belongs to it's right full owner. And sorry for the crappy writing.**

Team 7

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Things seem to be getting better after returning the scroll back to the Hokage, sending Mizuki to prison, and finally becoming genin. After leaving the hospital Iruka sensei decided we should celebrate for their success. Naruto seemed to be taking awhile to just get a picture taken.

Iruka and Naruko have gone shopping for dinner tonight so they can celebrate for the twins on becoming genin. They soon got back to the apartment getting ready to make dinner.

"It seems Naruto is taking awhile don't you think so?" While Iruka was rinsing off the vegetables.

"Don't worry Iruka sensei I'm sure he's just on his way home. I just hope he's not in trouble I'm mean all he told me to do is head back." I can't help but worry about him I mean we are barely apart from one another, not trying to get weird or anything it's just how we are maybe it's just paranoia.

"Naruko you can go ahead look for he might be in trouble, knowing him he probably picked a fight again." While Iruka is about to get started on dinner.

"Okay thank you sensei." Before even walking out of the kitchen Naruto has already arrived back home.

"Speak of the devil. Look at who finally decided to join the fun where you?" While Naruko crossed her arms waiting for a explanation.

"Huh? Oh right!" I was just out helping a new friend of mine. While scratching the back of his head. I was trying to show him our (Sexy Jutsu).

"Naruto!"

"Ops I forgot to mention that Iruka sensei is here." Chuckled nervously.

Iruka walks over." It's bad enough that you and your sister do that jutsu and now you taught somebody else this jutsu."

"Don't worry Iruka sensei I only taught it to Konohamaru-" Before even realizing it Iruka passed out on the floor and started mumbling words to himself that we did not understand. It took awhile for Iruka to get back up again and gaining back his senses.

Dinner is ready tonight we are having chicken teriyaki it was pretty good dinner with all three of us we actually felt like a really family, wishing that this could last forever.

"Thank you for the meal, and don't be late tomorrow there's a surprise." After Iruka put his plate in the sink.

"A surprise?! What kind of surprised Iruka sensei?" Naruto sounded really excited.

"I can't tell you, not yet."

"Okay keep your secrets to your self we'll find out sooner right sis!"

"Right you can count on that so believe it!"

"Alright you two, you both get ready for bed and I'll see you both tomorrow good night."

"Good night Iruka sensei." Naruko waves good bye.

"See you tomorrow." While Naruto puts away the rest of the dishes.

Both got ready for bed and laid down on their separate beds wondering what tomorrow will bring them and what the surprise is.

(A/N:The both live in a tiny apartment so they both share a room together.)

Naruko looks to her brother and said." Do you think we will be on the same team together?"

Naruto looks at her and said." Of course we will we'll always be together nothing can get between us no matter what I promise." They both said their good night and fell straight to sleep.

 _ **MORNING**_

 _ **Naruko POV**_

I was the first to wake up early so I start to get ready." Naruto wake up we're going to be late."

"Uh? What?" Rubbing his eyes trying to rub away the tiredness." I'm up." Grabs his clothes and goes to the bathroom to change.

I go to the kitchen to get our lunches ready, after that I prepare breakfast, by breakfast I mean cereal as soon I opened the milk it smelled old. Oh great now I have to buy more milk. "Naruto don't drink the milk it's expired." No answer." Hey! Didn't you hear me?"

"Ya sure whatever I heard you."

"Okay then." I go back to the room to fix my bed and grab my head band and put it on I looked to mirror I can see that I'm going to be a great shinobi.

"Hey are you done in there? I thought you were ready to leave?"

"Whatever let's go already." Grabbing our lunches and heading out to the academy, I just know things are going to change for the better.

We made it on time it's so exciting, I feel like I'm going to explode.

"Hey." I hear someone calling us. It's Shikamaru he's a good friend of ours, but we rarely hangout with him.

"What you guys doing here didn't you guys fail the test?"

"Well me and Naruto we took a special test and we both passed so ya." Not wanting to tell him about the scroll we stole and Mizuki is better off not knowing.

Then we turn around when heard snickering from Lin and her posse some mean girls that like to pick on me because I hangout with the boys.

"Like losers like you could pass you both are nothing but dead last like you and you're brother could become ''ninja?'' You must be bigger idiots then I thought." Her and her friends started laughing.

(I clench my fists real tight, I can't believe she said that she has no right!) Before I could say anything to her my brother steps in.

"You see this headband this is means we're shinobi ninja we trained hard to get here and we're not going to let people like you tell us what we can't do so believe it! Come on let's go sit down."

'See you guys around or whatever?" Shikamaru goes to sit down next to Choji.

I take my seat next to Naruto I looked to my left to see who was sitting next to me, it was none other than Sasuke himself. (Why me?) I got bored so I looked around the room, I can see Hinata blushing when she looks at my brother I think it looks cute when she thinks nobody is looking to see her blushing.

"I'M FIRST!"

Oh great it's Ino and Sakura they use to be good friends, and now they are fighting over one boy, which by the way is a jerk. Looked over to my brother who is love struck for Sakura.

Instead of trying to be nice she just shoves him out of the way and comes right up to me.

"Hey Naruko can I sit there?"

"Why? There are other places to sit." She only wants to sit here because of Sasuke.

"Yeah billboard brow she's saving the seat for me."

"No I was- "getting cut off by Sakura.

"No way Ino-pig! Not gonna happen!"

To make matters worse Lin and some girls join in the argument. I look back at Naruto and see how hurt he looks, he looks so sad, all he wants is for Sakura to notice him. It's always the same thing every day Sasuke, Sasuke, what's so great about him any way? The girls started getting more violent and pushed me.

SMOOCH!

Our lips meet and everything around us just stopped, we separated from each fast as if they were on fire.

No! It can't be I ... I lost my first kiss ... To him!

"NO!" Now there goes Naruto." Not my little sister! What has this world come to?!"

"NARUKO!" Sakura and Ino yelled.

"How dare you take Sasuke's first kiss what do you have to say for your self!?" Both continue to yell.

"Piss off." My words dripping with venom, daring them to see what happens, I was too mad to care of what the girls would think but right now they look terrified. I still can't believe I just lost my first kiss things can't possibly get worse.

"Alright everyone settle down, today you will be placed on a three man or woman team till you reach chunnin I'll call out your name and group once done you wait for your sensei to come."

Every one else is being called out for their team. I really hope me and Naruto will be on the same team, if so I wonder who will be apart in our team maybe Shikamaru? I would be okay with that.

"Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Naruko Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno..."

"YES!"

We did it we're on the same team together, Sakura looks a little upset? What's up with that we're not that bad.

"And Sasuke Uchiha."

WHAT!? No it can't be! Why did it have to be him? Why? I would have been happy with anybody, anybody but "him." I can hear Sakura cheering that Sasuke was on her team.

"Wait a minute!" Naruto shouts out." It's suppose to be a three man team how come he is a part of it?"

"Well since you're both passed the test, the Lord Hokage decided to be best for y'all to join a 4-man team for the first time in ninja history."

"Just don't get in my way loser." Will folding his hands.

 _ **Sasuke POV**_

 _Great I have an idiot and a fan girl to deal with, they better not slow me down. Naruko looks like she's ready to kill me because of that "kiss" it wasn't bad for my first kiss if it where up to me I wouldn't want that kiss to end but she pulled away. She is the only girl in this entire village that is not obsessed with me maybe it won't be so bad._

* * *

 **Chapter 3 done and finished sorry I made Sasuke's POV short and Naruko long I'll try to fix that next time I write the next chapter and I will try to mix my grammar and try to rewrite some of the story, but for now have a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year. P. S Lin is OC and is the mean girl in this story so you'll be seeing more of her and her friends in the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**To give everyone a heads up I'm going to make the Uzumaki twins a little smarter in the story and I'll try to make the fighting scenes good if there's anyone who knows how to do fighting scenes please let me know what to do I don't want to make any mistakes and I'll try to make main characters parts longer no flames please and thank you. If there are those who don't like the way I wrote in the center like I said before don't like then don't read, that would be the one thing that I won't change, also I like it this way.**

The Strange Shinobi

* * *

 **Naruto POV**

Everyone else has left it's just me, Naruko, Sasuke, and Sakura that are just waiting for our sensei to arrive. I still can't believe that Sasuke is on our team.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _"Iruka sensei you can't be serious we already have enough teammates why is Sasuke on the squad?"_

 _"Like I said Naruto since you and sister passed it would be best to have Sasuke with and since you both have the lowest grade in the class, Sasuke just so happens to have the highest so to even it out, we put the best with the worst. I did tell you there was going to be a surprise didn't I?" (Damn it!)_

 ** _Flash Back end_**

I see Sakura, this is my chance to ask if she wants to have lunch with me.

"Hey Sakura! I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me today since we'll be on the same team and all-"

"I'll stop you right there. There is no way on this Earth I would ever consider eating lunch with you you're nothing more than an annoying brat. I'm going to have lunch with Sasuke." As she walks away.

I should've known why would anyone like her would want to eat lunch with a freak like me. Hey I know I'll pretend to be Sasuke and we'll see what she'll think about him now after this, and besides it's pay back time for what he did to my sister. I know Sasuke likes to eat lunch in the abandon storage room. That would be the perfect opportunity to take. I was able to surprise him with a sneak attack and tied him up and everyone thought he was so cool. I walk out while closing the door behind me, hope no one saw me.

"Hey Naruto."( Shit!) Do you want to meet up by the willow tree for lunch Iruka sensei did say our sensei will be running a little late before meeting up to the class.

"No you go ahead I'll meet up with you later okay." (Hopefully she doesn't ask any questions on what I was doing.)

"Okay then I'll be there. Oh and Naruto please don't do anything stupid."

"Don't worry sis I'll be alright." As soon as Naruko was out of view I transform into Sasuke and started looking for Sakura. It took me awhile to find her sitting on bench.

"Hey Sakura." I have to remember I have to act like Sasuke or other wise she'll know it's me.

"I was wondering if that spot is taken?"

"No! I mean of course you can sit here Sasuke." A bright blush appeared on her face.

"Sakura what do think about the twins truly?"

"What do I think about them? Naruto is such a pest he thinks he likes me but doesn't know anything about me I think he does it just to annoy me."

(She really thinks I'm a pest?)

"As for Naruko she is always different from the other girls, if you ask me she acts more like a boy then a girl."

(She really feels that way towards us?)

"But you are perfect... I mean you make me feel happy, all I want is for you to accept my feeling's towards you." She turns her head, press her lips together and starts coming towards me.

What do I do? I never kissed a girl before do I just do what she's doing then. I start moving closer to her until..." _Grumble_ "! Ah! My stomach?! Really right now!? "I have to go!" Running off to bathroom as fast as I could or I'm not going to make it! I ran into the bathroom and did my business. What timing too, at least it can't get any worse?

(Knocking)

"Naruto are okay?"

(Naruko?! How did she fine me?)

"I saw you rushing to the bathroom and I got worried when you didn't come."

"Ya... I'm fine... I'm just about done here." Walks right out the door to look at her with a pissed off kind of look." What?"

"Naruto tell me you didn't drink the milk?"

"Ya I drank it... Wh- "And smacks me right in the head.

"Ow! What was that for hu?"

"Didn't I tell you not to drink it?!"

"Huh? Oh I wasn't really list-" and smacks me again!

"Stop that!" I start to feel pain in my stomach. I cross my arms around my stomach.

"Come on let's get you something to drink it might help." As she rubbs my back to ease the pain.

"Thanks sis." At least she's not mad anymore, but I feel like I'm forgetting something?

 **Sasuke POV**

I can't believe I let my guard down to that idiot! Once I find Naruto I'm going to kill him! I was able to use the "escape jutsu" to get out of my binds after that I go off to search for him, I walked around for a bit till I come across a willow tree, I can see Naruko and I see Naruto is with laying his head down on her lap.

"What am I going to do with you?" While rubbing his head.

"Can you sing me song." Looking up at her.

"I only sing if you're sick."

"Well this is sorta sickness...please." Giving her a look to make her feel sorry for him.

"Okay." Giving in to defeat she beings.

 _Just wait_  
 _Though wide he may roam_  
 _Always_  
 _A hero comes home_  
 _He goes where no one has gone_  
 _But always_  
 _A hero comes home_

 _Deep in the heart of darkness sparks_  
 _A dream of light_  
 _Surrounded by hopelessness_  
 _He finds the will to fight_

 _There's no surrender_  
 _Always remember_  
 _It doesn't end here_  
 _We're not alone_

 _Just wait_  
 _Though wide he may roam_  
 _Always_  
 _A hero comes home_  
 _He goes where no one has gone_  
 _But always_  
 _A hero comes home~_

It was the most beautiful song I have ever heard of, she sings like an angel with her calm voice. I didn't linger for too long so I left and went towards the main building.

"Oh Sasuke!"

(Oh great it's her.)

"I'm ready Sasuke you bad boy there's no need to be shy."

I have no idea what she's talking about till I realized why." I don't have time for this I'm heading back to the building the twins will be joining us soon."

"Oh come on, Sasuke do you really think they're going to try take the time and effort to really do any real training you know why they're like that it's because they didn't have parents so they weren't raised right if I did things like them I get in trouble and my parents would get mad, if you don't have parents tell you you turn out for the worse. (What!?)I mean if you don't have parents how would know, I mean look how messed up they turned out."

She has the gall to say something like that! She doesn't know anything about them and I'm sure as hell she doesn't know anything about me.

"They're selfish and bratty, they're all alone!"

"Alone... Isolated..." Trying not to yell at her with all of my anger boiling inside of me." It's never about your parents scolding you, you have no idea what it's like to be alone."

"Wh-why are you saying that?"

"Because...you're annoying." I walked away not caring what she has to say, she has no idea what it feels like to be alone.

 **Naruto POV**

At least my stomach started to settle down now the next time when Naruko tells me when something expired I will listen I don't want another repeat on what happened today. We headed back to the classroom to wait for our sensei. Oh crap! Sasuke I forgot to untie him! I walked in I can see Sakura sitting there in silence with her head down I wonder what happened?

"Hey loser are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to sit down?"

"Sasuke?! But how did y-"

"I used the "escape jutsu" it's pretty simple, but I doubt idiot like you to understand."

"So says the guy who got his ass handed to him."

"Try it and see what happens."

"Okay break it up you two." Naruko comes over to stop them from going further." Our sensei will be here soon and the last thing you want me to do is kick both your ass!" Waving her fist at us.

"Calm down sis, there is no need for violence, right!" Hopefully she will calm down and not hurt me.

"Tsk, whatever." Walks away.

It's almost been a hour and our sensei still hasn't arrived. I think it's time to teach him a lesson. I grabbed the eraser from the chalk board I go over to the door to set it up on top.

"Naruto your going to get in trouble if you do that." Sakura tells me while placing her hands on her hips.

Naruko chimes in." Well that's what he gets for being late." Crossing her arms.

I hear footsteps down the hall." He's coming!" We run back to our seats and watch the show. I can hear him walking up to the door and opening the door and... The eraser falls and hits him right on the head as it continues to fall to the floor.

"HAHAHA! I can't believe he fell for that." Clutching my stomach for laughing so hard while rolling on the floor after that I picked myself up and took a good look at him he had gray hair and he had one of his eyes covered on the left side, he looks pretty strange to me.

"Mh? How should I put this you're all 'losers'."

"Is he serious?"

"Meet me on the roof." Walks right out of the class.

 **Normal POV**

 **Few minutes later**

Everyone made it up to the roof and wait for their Sensei to give them further instructions.

"Alright let's go ahead and introduce ourselves."

Okay why don't you start first since we don't know you and it'd be a better example. Sakura asked with a curious look.

"Okay then my name is Kakashi Hatake I like many things I don't have many dislike, my hobbies well none of your business as for my dreams never really thought about that."

All four of the team members realize they're not going to get much out of him.

"You on the right you're up."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki I like are ramen, my sister and Iruka sensei my dislikes are waiting for 3 minutes for ramen to be done and people that pick on my little sister and my hobbies is practicing my skills and my dream is to become the greatest hokage ever so people will stop disrespecting me and look up to me."

"Okay pinky you next." Points over to Sakura throw him an angry look for for calling her pinky.

"My name is Sakura Hanura my likes are...looks over at Sasuke my dreams are... looks at him again with a blush and my hobbies are... looks at him one last time and my dislikes are the twins."

Poor Naruto he looked devastated after hearing her say that.

"Oh what a coincidence Sakura I don't like you either." Said Naruko.

"Alright pigtails you're up. Looks over at Naruko."

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki my likes are rainy days, my brother, and Iruka sensei my hobbies are singing and help take care of our apartment my dream is to become one of the legendary sannin to protect the ones I love my dislike is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Yo vampire your up."

"I'm not a vampire." While looking up at Kakashi with a distasteful look on his face then he begins.

"Fine whatever, my name is Sasuke Uchiha I have many dislikes I only have one like. Looks over at Naruko with a quick glance. My hobbies don't have many my dream no more of an ambition is to revive my clan and to kill a certain man."

Everybody gives Sasuke a strange look Kakashi looking at him knowing all too well, Naruto hoping the certain man's not him Naruko looks at Sasuke with sadness for have such a sad life like her and her brother, as for Sakura well she was to getting giddy when he said reviving his clan

"Alrighty for tomorrow we'll be doing a survival exercise I'll be seeing your skills out on the practice field."

Then Sakura speaks up." But Kakashi Sensei we already did that."

"Yes but not with me you haven't I still haven't seen what you guys can do and to see if any of you will make a ninja because if not you will be sent back to the academy. I want you to be there bright and early in the morning, oh and one more thing don't eat breakfast cuz you might throw up."

All four genin look at each other all thinking the same thing.

Tomorrow we show off our skills to sensei, but we must be careful if one false move they will be most likely be sent back to the academy, we can't afford to fail this.

* * *

 **End of chapter 4 I hope you enjoy this one. And this song is from Beowulf (A hero comes home)**


	5. Chapter 5

**To everyone out there Naruto does not belong to me it belongs to its rightful owners they only thing that belongs to me are the own characters and I'm trying my best not to mess up too much of the story and give Naruto x Hinata moment in the story so be patient and enjoy. I'm still not going to change it from center. Just read from the top left and continue on down as you read.**

The Bell Test Pass or Fail?

* * *

 **Kakashi POV**

Let's see now I have a dreamer, a fangirl, a emo vampire, and a powerpuff girl? I take one look at them and I can see that one wants to be noticed by his village and the other wants to show her true strength, it's not bad not unlike the other one all she cares about is getting a boyfriend, as for the vampire all he cares about is revenge and reviving his clan but I think he has somebody in mind when he looked at powerpuff. Not what I expected from my team but it'll have to do especially for the twins they remind me so much of their parents I hope to make you proud sensei. I really don't want to fail them I hope they pass this test.

"Well see you tomorrow kids bye." Waving them off and walks away.

Those kids are the future for this village, I hope they know that too.

 **Sakura POV**

I can't wait for tomorrow to show Sasuke what I can do and show my love for him, but I see how he saw Naruko when he thought nobody saw that glance, what does she have that I don't? I mean she acts so immature she's more of a tomboy and all she wears is orange shirt and a blue navy skirt I mean the style almost looks similar to her brother clothes. I wish it was at me he was looking at. But I feel this pain in my chest I only feel that way if something is wrong. I was thinking back when Sasuke said I was annoying, was it because I said something about Naruto and Naruko not having any parents. Did I really sound that way? Do I even know what's like for them to not have parents?

"Hey Naruto! Wait." I think this would be better way to apologise to him for what I said." I was wondering if you want to go eat at Ichiraku, but as friends of course if you want?"

"Really? You want to hangout with me? That would be great. Hey I know why don't we ask Naruko and Sasuke to come since now we are teammates we can get to know each other better."

"Yes that would be perfect." If Sasuke comes along this would be the perfect opportunity for me to show him that I'm not that kind of person he thinks I am. (A/N: Forgetting the whole reason why she asked Naruto to have lunch with her and only thinking of Sasuke.)

 _ **Itchiraku**_

Already ordered our meals we being to talk with one another." So Sasuke do you have any idea what the test going to be? I'm really curious to what it's going to be?" I'm really curious about our new sensei.

" No idea, but I heard things about this Kakashi guy". While picking at his ramen.

" Like what that he reads porn?" (Naruto why would you say such a thing?)

" No besides that, he never passes a team... ever."

" Wow so this guy is really tough hu?" Said Naruto while eating." Well his head is going to spin once he sees our skills in action right sis."

"Yes that would be great and all but Sasuke could you please scoot over a bit your too close I can barely eat." Why is Sasuke sitting next to her I offered a seat next to me.

"If I move you could fall off your seat and who would catch you." Giving a playful look.

"Stop saying weird stuff like that it's embarrassing." Hiding her face in her hands.

"Could you take your flirting somewhere else please I'm trying to enjoy my meal." Naruto speaks up after slurping up all his noddles.

I couldn't stop myself for being so angry. Can't he see that I like him and Naruko doesn't I mean I'm prettier than she is and smarter too.

"Hey Naruko, look I'm a walrus." Putting chopsticks up his nose.

(Ew gross Naruto why do you have to do that?)

"Naruto you're such a dork, besides you're supposed to put them in your mouth." Then puts her chopsticks in her mouth. Both getting a laugh out of it.

Seriously feel like I'm hanging out with toddlers.

 **Sasuke POV ( It's going to be short so bare with me.)**

I don't even remember why I said yes I don't even like ramen. I turned to see what Sakura was talking about and I can see Naruto is putting chopsticks up his nose and I see Naruko copy him and laughing together. When I see how the way they behave it reminds me of me...and my brother. I envy the fact that they still have each other, what that monster did was unspeakable killing everyone of our clan and only to just leave me alone in this world." You know what guys I'm not feeling it today I'm just gonna go home see you tomorrow for the test."

"But Sasuke you haven't finished your ramen?" Sakura questions.

"What's a matter Sasuke too cool to hang out with us." While Naruto shifts in his seat to give a smug look on his face.

"Just leave me alone!"

I don't have time for this I start leaving Ichiraku and heading towards the Uchiha compound the place I call home. I finally reached the house open the door took off my sandals and went straight to my room I sat down on my bed. Why Itachi? Why did you do it? Why did you leave me alive? It doesn't matter anymore once I get out of team seven I will get stronger on my own, I will find you and when I do, I will kill you!

 ** _(Background fades into black.)_**

 **Naruto POV**

It's morning Naruko and I are ready for the test we have to pass this test it's our only hope.

(Knocking)

"Who is it?" I called out towards the door, I didn't hear them answer so I went to the door to see who it was." Hinata?"

"Oh... Hi Naruto I just came by to drop this off I made you some breakfast for you and your sister it took me hours to make I hope you enjoy it." Holding out the breakfast towards me.

"Oh thank you Hinata I really appreciate it." I opened the bento to see what's in it, it was grilled fish, cooked rice, and some boiled green beans." It looks really delicious Hinata and it smells really good too, I'm sure you'll make someone one heck of a wife."

"Oh...do you really think so?" Her face is starting to turn red.

"Hey are you doing okay you look like you have a fever?" Reaching out to touch her forehead.

"No! I mean I'm okay have a nice day good luck on your test." I watched her leave." Man she's weird I'll never understand women."

"Naruto who was it?" Pulling her hair into pigtails.

"It was just Hinata and she brought breakfast."

"Didn't Kakashi Sensei say not to have breakfast?"

"Well it's too late now we can't let it go to waste."

After finishing the breakfast that Hinata made we both grabed our lunches and gear we headed out towards the practice field to meet up with Sakura and Sasuke.

We have been waiting for hours and he still has not shown up yet." Where is Kakashi Sensei didn't he say we needed to be here early in the morning?"

"Maybe he's running late?" Naruko chimes in.

"And he supposed to be a joninn what a total let down." Said Sasuke.

"Hey kids sorry I'm late black cat crossed my path an-"

"Lair!" Yelled both me, Naruko, and Sakura.

"Okay then I will begin to tell you about the test you see these two bells right here, your objectives is to get them from me before noon or you will be tied up to the post and you'll go without lunch."

Both Sasuke and Sakura groan now understanding of the situation, it looks like me and Naruko got off lucky.

"Hey wait a minute there are only two bells and there's four of us?" Sakura points out.

"That meaning they will be tied to the post and will be sent back to the academy it is the best way to weed out the failures that's why you four have to try to get these bells away from me by any means necessary and I do mean by any means."

Then Sakura speaks up." But Sensei if we do that we could hurt you." Sounding frighten.

Before he could say anything else I went ahead and try to get them but unfortunately he got me by the back of the neck.

"So that's how you want to play it. You know if this wasn't a test Naruto you be dead right now."

"Hehe if this weren't test you wouldn't be able to say a word." He turns around to look and you can see my sister holding a kunia to the back of his neck.

"You guys are going to make this even more entertaining. As I was saying before I'll do just fine, now let's get started."

 **Normal POV**

All of the genin disbanded and went into hiding all except one.

"You don't seem to be the brightest ninja here hu?" Not sure if Kakashi should be threaten by him.

"It'll be the first mistake you'll ever make, never underestimate me!"

Naruto comes at Kakashi with everything he had at him but he just kept dodging his every attack he continued is onslaught until Kakashi appeared behind him.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent." He then did a weird hand sign of the tiger believing it was a dangerous jutsu only to turn out it wasn't that dangerous only to feel pain from his rear.

"A thousand years of death!"

Poor Naruto went flying to the lake in pain.

"Oh well that's one down and three to go I wonder who's going to be next?" Not before long about 10 of Naruto clones came flying out of lake running towards him at all started attacking him from each side.

"Not bad kid but not good enough." Spoke too soon one of Naruto's clone came from behind him.

"What the?" Surprised by the attack.

"Never underestimate your opponent. Get him!" The clone came in really close to punching Kakashi in the face but to his surprise he had punched another clone.

"Hu? What's going on? I see now your trying to trick me but it won't work on me!" Then Naruto dispel his clones and looks around his surrounding area and sees a bell on the ground.

From where Sasuke is at. You idiot don't touch it, it's a trap! But it was all ready too late. Just as soon Naruto reached out for it he was snared.

"Well look at this." Then Kakashi appeared from nowhere." Let this be a lesson to those who take their opponents likely and thinking they're all big shots."

"Hehehe." Naruto couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"What's so funny I got you in a trap and you're suspended off the ground?"

"True but you have missed something and that is (proof) you got the wrong twin." She started swinging from her feet she moved her body up to cut yourself loose as she got close to the tree she used it as a rebound to come right at Kakashi. While he was paiding attention to her he failed to notice Naruto coming right behind him with two more clones, but just in the nick of time Kakashi did a mid-air jump to avoid all them before the twins can realize he use a smoke pellet to get away.

As soon as he made distance he looked from where he was hiding at that moment few things changed his mind about the twins." For a moment there they almost had me she pretended to be Naruto after he went flying to lake and she made it look like she was falling for the trap and made me come out of hiding that was pretty clever and best part is I think those two figured out the test, let's just hope the other two figured it out." Then he heads off further into the woods.

Sasuke feeling a little pissed off." How did those two do it?" Kakashi must have thought one of the twins was going to fall for his trick, but they turn it against him how did they do that? I mean they failed every test at the academy, no matter. They are not going to get the upper hand on me I can't afford to go back to the academy. Leaving his spot to track down Kakashi sensei.

To where Sakura is at." How did they do that I mean I didn't even see that coming and just think they almost got one of the bells, well almost but they're not going to best of me. I'm going to show Sasuke what I can really do." Leaving her spot to go after Sasuke.

"Sakura wait!"

Sakura turns around and see Naruko behind her." What do you want?" Not really in the mood to chit chat.

"Listen to me we need to work together to take down Kakashi sensei."

"I see what's going on here you just want to get close to Sasuke to keep him all to yourself!"

"That's not true Sakura and you know it!" Trying to get her understand the situation they are in.

"I don't have time for this I'm going to go find Sasuke, hm!"

Not paying attention to where she was going she comes to a clearing to see Kakashi standing there, she goes into hiding hoping he didn't see her.

"Psst, Sakura behind you."

Before Sakura could even think Kakashi had already put her under genjutsu. Sakura became frantic to what just happen." What happened?"

"Sakura..."

Recognizing that voice she turns around but only to have a lump caught in her throat seeing Sasuke covered head to toe in blood. Reaching out towards her." Help...me..."

"AHAHAH!"

Not before long she passed out. Then Kakashi appears." I can't believe she fell for simple genjutsu shameful." After leaving Sakura lieing there, not before long shuriken came fly in as soon as they came he swiftly dodges it then turning around to take a look at his attacker.

"So Sasuke Uchiha come here without help have we."

"You'll come to see that I am different than them."

"You can say that after you get one of these bells."

They both give one another a good stare down and just like Sasuke gives everything he's got not giving Kakashi any time to recover.

Normal tricks like that I'm not going to work. Kakashi not looking impressed by the boys aggressive nature, the boy has potential but what he lacks is something he has to learn on his own.

Sasuke did not lit up a continuous onslaught until he was ready to pull out the big guns (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu!)

"No way that is way too advanced for a gennin!"

Sasuke unleashes hatred and anger out on Kakashi soon as the smoke cleared.

"Impressive but not good enough." Disappearing from his sight.

Sasuke was looking all around him." Where are you?!"

"Right here."

Sasuke looks below him and pulled him under ground." Earth Style Headhunter Jutsu, granted that you may be different than the others but you're lacking something they have and it's clear that you don't see it ,maybe you choose whether or not to see it for yourself, I'll leave you some time to think about it."

After Kakashi leaves Sasuke started griping about how ridiculous the situation that he's in. This could not get any worse. Till Sakura appears." Sakura?"

"EHEHEH!" And passed out again.

 **Naruto POV**

"That sounded like Sakura, she could be in danger!"

"Naruto we don't have time for this we're running out of time!"

No we have to find them that's the only way we're going to finish this test.

"Why? Last time I try that Sakura didn't want my help." She didn't sound to happy about it.

"Don't you see this test is meant to be a team effort we're supposed to work as a team I know it sounds ridiculous but that's the reason why we're all in this together as much as I hate Sasuke we all have to work together."

"All right then I'll go find Sasuke you go find Sakura and be quick about it and be careful okay." ( This is the only way for us to pass unless I run to Kakashi sensei I may not have a choice but to fight him and get one of the bells from him.)

"Alright you be careful out there too okay Naruto."

"Okay." We both went our separate ways both looking for one of our teammates if not both will be together hoping they figure out the test. Not before long almost ran into Kakashi sensei.

"I didn't expect to find you first are you ready for another rematch Naruto?"

"You bet Sensei and I have figured you out."

"Oh really, you me figured out?"

" Of course I did! I know for a fact that you maybe well skilled but you're too confident and they don't call me unpredictable for nothing." I begin my attack creating five clones we all start attacking from each side we don't let up with continue attacking him.

"Not bad Naruto, not bad at all but it won't be enough to get the bells."

"I don't think so I still have a chance to those bells." Using my clones to my advantage I start my attacks more precise, before he even realizes I make my attack slip through the cracks making him lose his balance then a grabbing him from behind but this time we got a good grip, before you realize it those bells are mine!

I got them I got both bells!

"Impressive Naruto I'm actually surprised you got it, now then let's go find the others."

 **Naruko POV**

" Where are they should be around here by now?" I continue my search looking for Sakura and Sasuke I come to a clearing I see Sakura lieing on the ground passed out. Sakura are you okay?

"Naruko over here!"

I turn around recognizing that voice." Hahahahaha! What's the matter Sasuke losing your head there."

"Shut up and get me out of here!"

" Okay, okay I'll get you out." I begin to start digging around him trying to loosen the ground." All right can you move your arm?"

"Yeah I can move it." I start pulling not for long he falls right on top of me." Sasuke get up you're crushing me...uh!"

" What is that I'm grabbing? It's so squishy." Continuing to grab the object.

( A/N: If you know what he's grabbing, oh yeah and Sasuke is going to find out the hard way.)

" SASUKE YOU PERVERT!" A slap could be heard from a mile away not only that they ran out of time.

Sasuke was soon tied to a post with a red handprint on his face." I'm quite disappointed in you two Sakura!" You can see her flinch." You were so busy trying to find Sasuke you didn't want to stay and listen to what Naruko had to say about working together and Sasuke you didn't think about your teammates and only thinking that they would slow you down. Naruto and Naruko you two put yourselves in danger. However you two figure it out the test and Naruto was able to get the bells, you're all in a team for a reason to work together that is the reason why we have this. Do you want to know who pass this test the top best ninja out bested by the worst now that's saying something I have half a mind not to even send you back to the academy ending any chance for having in being a shinobi, but I won't do that since Naruto retrieve the bells all by himself. I'm going to give you guys another chance on the test all three of you are not to feed Sasuke anything or you'll all flunk out. I'll be right back."

I waited for a few more minutes until I knew for sure Kakashi sensei was gone." Here Sasuke you need to eat."

"Don't you'll only get yourself in trouble."( You stubborn jerk.)

" Sasuke!" (Naruto?)" Look if you don't eat you won't have enough energy to take on sensei again we all need to work together on this." That's my brother for ya, then Sakura speaks up." They're right you'll need your strength."

"Hear eat." It took some convincing but eventually ate then Sensei arrived." What do you three think you're doing you know fully well you're not supposed to helping Sasuke why?" Giving everyone a stern look.

" Because we're a team!" Naruto spoke out." If one goes down, so does the others what's the point of having Sasuke starve if he doesn't have his full strength to fight, I will stand by him as his teammate no matter what."

"You, you, you, and you passed!"

" Wait, what?"

"You now understand that by sticking together as team is the right thing to do, those who break the rules are scum those who abandon their friends are worse than scum remember that. Now we begin as team seven starting tomorrow we begin our first mission."

* * *

 _ **That's all for now wait for the next chapter sorry it took me so long I went over this one over so many times to redo and rewrite I might have to go over again some time later on but I hope you enjoy it.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Welcome back to another chapter hope you're ready for excitement an adventure and drama and also I'm going to be try out names for the other grey**_ _ **Nine-Tails I'm between Inuyasha and Tomoe and you can decide which one the next few chapters till they reach the Land of Waves in the next chapter it's still going to be a fox just like Kurama, but I'm not going to give everything away just yet so wait till future chapters ahead that will explain more why their are two and to be clear warning to those who still think this is a yaoi or yuri it's not and please no flames, hope you enjoy it**_

From a C rank mission to A rank mission.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Is everybody in position do you see the target?"

"Yeah I see it about 5 meters ahead I can take it." Said Sasuke.

"No stay where you're at and wait for my command." Where Kakashi is hidden at.

"Is the target surrounded? Are you all in positions?" Looking over his shoulder.

Sasuke speaks through his com." Ya I'm in position."

"What about you Sakura?"

"I'm here."

"Naruko are you in position?"

"Yes sir."

"How about you Naruto?"

...

"Naruto! Where are you?!"

(Light snoring.)

Kakashi could hear Naruto sleeping from the com link before he could say anything.

"WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!" Yelled both Sakura and Naruko.

"Ah! I'm up and ready!" Try to catch his balance on the branch.

"Are you in position?" Kakashi losing his patience.

"Of course I am I've been waiting for hours." Stretching his arms out.

"Alright the target is in position are all of you ready?"

"Yes." All together.

"Go!"

"Does the target have a pink bow on it's right ear?"

Sasuke come in." Yes sir it's the target Torah."

"So this cat ran away 5 times why?"

It's been about 3 weeks since the beginning of the team 7 and all they've done was small little missions around the Village all they've done so far is pull out weeds from the hokages garden, help the elderly with groceries, and babysit not really fun. Finally returning to the Hokage Tower to return the cat to it's owner.

"Oh My Darling baby you finally come home to Mommy, oh my poor baby." While the lady was pressing her face against the cat crushing the poor thing.

"No wonder why that cat ran away." Sakura pitying the poor cat while it's being crushed by its owner.

"Excellent job team 7 now to begin your next task you will be helping a land lord with a few things around his garden."

Then Naruto speaks out." Oh come on Gramps can't we at least have a a real mission I'm getting tired of all this little kid stuff! Can't we just get a real mission!"

"It's not just him but Sasuke agrees with him too."

"Come on Naruto you know better every genni start with d rank missions then they start from genin to chuni then to jonin in order to handle the much harder missions, this is for your protection." After Iruka finished explain himself Naruto continues his argument.

"I have trained all year I'm not just going to waste away on these small kids stuff missions I want to be taken seriously, I'm going to reach my dream believe it!"

The Lord Hokage couldn't help but smile at the boy's ambition." So you want to be taken seriously then all right if you think you can handle it I will be giving you a C rank mission."

"But Lord Hokage..."

"Naruto wants to prove that he's no longer a child and wants to be taken seriously isn't that right?"

"Thanks old man what mission is it are we taking care of a princess or protecting a Dynamo?"

"It's not classy, you will be protecting a bridge builder named Tazuna I will be sending him in now." They turn their attention to the door to see the client that they're protecting as he walked through the door they can see that he's a elderly man who seems to be holding a sake bottle.

"You think these little brats can protect me they look like they're barely out of diapers."

Then Naruko speaks out." You shouldn't underestimate us, we are more than capable of protecting you and our skills are nothing to be laughed about."

"I ain't talking to you runt."

"Kakashi Sensei hold him down so I can rip him apart!" Instead of doing what she asked he holds her back inorder to keep her from hurting him. "Naruko you can't kill the client."

"What the heck Sensei! He was disrespecting my sister she has every right to do so!" It wasn't just him, Sasuke too was angry for the clients rude behavior towards his teammates especially towards "his" Naruko.

The Hokage decided it was time to butt in." As I was saying is your job to escort Mr. Tazuna to his home in the Land of Waves safely and protect him will he builds the bridge." He then turns his attention to Kakashi." Kakashi, you and your team leaves tomorrow morning is that understood?"

"Yes Lord Hokage."

Kakashi turns his attention to the four genin." Alright everyone go home get some rest and pack everything you need for a week trip grab any gear you need and meet at the front gate."

After leaving the Hokage tower everyone went home to prepare for tomorrow to escort the master bridge builder to his home but not knowing the danger that lies ahead for team seven.

 _ **The Next Morning**_

Naruto POV

Me and sis had a full breakfast and thanks to Iruka Sensei for coming by to wish us luck on our trip and to give me some new kunia knives and Naruko a book about herbs that could be helpful on the mission." Alright you got everything sis?"

"Yep! Ready when you are bro." Throwing her bag over her shoulder.

We made it to the gate to meet up with everybody else." I can believe we are leaving the village for the the first time ever new places and new faces."

"Wow Naruto I never seen you this excited before?" While Sakura walks next to Tazuna.

"How can I not be it's going to be my first time ever to leave the village." I just couldn't help it if being excited this is my first actual mission I get to learn new experiences and learn new things.

"I'm supposed to trust my life with these kids their nothing but a joke."

This guy is getting on my nerves let's just get this mission over with.

"Don't worry if anything goes wrong I'm more than qualified to handle it." Kakashi Sensei trying to help with the situation. "Let's head out."

It has been a few hours of walking and Sakura decided to break the ice.

"So Mr. Tazuna are there any ninjas in the Land of wave?"

"No kid there are no ninja in the land of wave." He really didn't sound like he wanted even answer that question.

"Well Sakura the Land of Waves lives on a small island so they don't require a ninjas since it's naturally protected so there is no need for it, however there are places that do require the ninjas and they are the five Great Nations and those that protect it are the leaders the kage also known as The Shadows the greatest of the shinobi."

(Great shinobi yeah right. I don't buy that.)

"Hey you just doubted the Hokage didn't you?" Looking directly at me.

Holding my hands up offensively." No of course not why would you think such a thing? How did he even know what I was thinking?" Think out loud. Then I hear my sister say.

"Maybe he read your mind?"

"That's so creepy!"

We continue walking you seem quite almost for a while until I notice something, a puddle in the middle of nowhere with a clear sky.

"Hey!"

I look to see who was talking to me, it was only Sasuke.

"What are you looking at?"

"Hahaha you're such a funny guy right buddy? Let's keep up with the others." I wrapped my arm around him to bring close.

"What are you-"

I whispered into his ear. "Don't you think it's a little odd that there's a puddle here when it's the dry season?" He looked at me surprised." We're not alone Sasuke." Before I knew it we were under attacked and they had wrapped Kakashi Sensei and some strange chain.

"Time to die!"

I just witnessed my sensei being torn to pieces." Kakashi Sensei no!" I turned my attention to Sakura." Sakura! Naruko! Protect Tazuna!"

"Right!" Using her body as to shield for Tazuna.

Pulling my kunia for defensive position.

Naruko runs over to protect Tazuna but was cut off by the assassin.

"Where do you think you're going girly?"

"Ahah!"

Before I can even move to make to save my sister Sasuke beats me to it. Disabling them, causing them to lose their chains. After that one of the assassins starts running over to Sakura.

"Sakura!" But he never reached her." What!? "The one who stopped it was none other than Kakashi Sensei alive and well.

"What's up?"

But how did you... Of course "substitution jutsu" that's how he did it.

"Excellent work Sasuke you really pulled through you too Sakura." Turns his head to look at Naruto. "Naruto."

"Huh?"

"Not bad you did pretty good." Then goes over to tie the shinobi up to a tree.

"Ya thanks..."(You're wrong sensei can't believe it happen again I wasn't fast enough, I wasn't there to protect my sister how could I get stronger if I can't protect her?)

I then hear a voice trying to talk to me.

"Naruto are you okay?" As she starts walking towards me.

"Naruko don't move."

"Why sensei?"

"The claws from the assassins are dipped in poison."

No this can't be happening I look to see her left shoulder bleeding one of them got her.

"Naruko!" I rushed over to her as fast as I could checking to see if there was any more wounds. "Damn it!"

"How do you even know where we were?' One of the assassins demanded.

"You gave yourself away with that puddle in the middle nowhere during dry season not very bright. But I had to see who your true target was." Looking over at the master bridge builder for putting his team in danger.

"Kakashi Sensei this is getting too dangerous we have to head back to the village and get Naruko needs medical attention." Sakura trying not to panic.

"Kakashi Sensei we need a Shinobi that's more experienced for this mission." Sasuke trying to not sound worried.

So that's it, it's over? We're turning back? Can't believe the missions over.

"NO!"

"Wha- sis?" I was so shocked to see her so angry.

"I'm tired of everyone treating me like I'm a weakling, I am not weak! I am a proud shinobi I knew the risk of becoming a ninja I will not turn my back now if I were to do that I be nothing more than a coward with this blade I will use it to protect you Tazuna." Then runs the blade across her shoulder to dig out the poison." Even if at the cost of my life."

My little sister is growing up I couldn't help it in being proud of her.

"That was cool and everything Naruko, but you might want to cover up your wound or otherwise you'll bleed out and die."

Thanks for ruin the mood sensei.

"What I could die?!" Throwing her arms in the air.

"Let me take a look at it 'gasp'?!"

"Is something wrong sensei? Is she going to be okay?"

"It's nothing to be worried about Naruto everything's going to be okay."

Sakura walks over." Naruko you should be more careful."

 **Normal POV**

"You failed? You failed! You miserable idiots you're all incompetent you're supposed to be top assassins what am I paying you for huh?"

The ninja that was sitting across from him who looked quite dangerous." Stop your whiny you're starting to annoy me."

"What did you say to me!" Of course before he can even move a muscle then ninja stopped him with his blade.

"I will go there personally to end this myself."

"Are you sure about that Tazuna has a high rank ninja protecting him, since the first assassination attempt failed they'll be ready for you."

"Do not take me for a fool I am Zabuza the demon of the hidden mist he won't even see me coming."

* * *

 ** _Today's my birthday I'm giving out free cake, cookies, ice cream, and some punch. I hope you enjoy this chapter sorry that's a little short but that's all I'm going to do for today hopefully soon I will write the next one and I'll be waiting for your votes for the next future chapters and what name will be going for the grey nine tail fox. Unless you have a name idea and I like it I will go with it._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_To those who are still upset with my writing I'm sorry I can't help it I'm trying my best to fix it and the grammar too and I type too slow I've been working lately and getting ready for my cousin's wedding coming up, I know that most of you are not happy about waiting but I usually get writer's block I'll try my best to write the next chapter soon I hope you enjoy it no flames please and don't forget you still get a chance to vote on which name I go with for the grey nine tails leave your vote in the review please and thank you._**

The Land of Waves and The Mist Demon

* * *

 _ **Sakura POV**_

After Kakashi Sensei patched up Naruko the entire group has been tensed since the assassination attempt on Tazuna's life we made it to a lake, before walking any further.

"Wait." Kakashi comes to a halt.

"Kakashi Sensei? Why are we stopping?"

"Before we go any further I have to know... Why are there assassins trying to kill you?" I never seen Sensei so angry and I see Mr. Tazuna just standing there with a look of guilt written all over his face since Naruko came close to a life threatening situation.

"We where hired to escort you to your home and to protect you from bandits but not assassins, so why lie?"

I can't help but feel scared what's going to happen next what's Sensei going to do?

"If you don't tell me the truth we will leave you here." He's not bluffing he's serious.

"Our land has become desecrated and poor do to a terrible, powerful, and dangerous man that goes by the name Gato."

"What!? Gato? He's behind this?"

"Isn't he the one in charge of Gato Shipping and Transport and one of the richest and powerful man in the world?" Naruto said.

"How you know something like that Naruto?" I never heard of this Gato guy before.

"You be surprised to what I learn Sakura." Pulling his arms back behind his head.

"Ya like over listening to the Hokages "secret" meetings." Naruko gives a look towards Naruto.

"Shut up!" Naruto gives Naruko a look like "don't ruin my moment" kind of look.

"Okay any way. Getting back to the subject, why does Gato want you dead?"

"Because with me dead and the bridge will never be completed and will remain cut off from the world if it's complet he would lose all power over our island."

"So that's it if you die the bridge will never be completed." Not wanting to hear his answer.

"Correct." Bowing his head down.

"Why didn't you tell us truth we could've helped either way if had the money or not" said Naruto.

"Not so fast Naruto, I have not decided whether or not if we should even continue on."

"Why Sensei? We did just fine awhile ago?" Added Sasuke.

 ** _Naruko POV_**

"Fighting two assassins does not make you a jonnin and if haven't realized I haven't made a decision weather or not if we should continue on." I hate to admit it but he's right.

"No it's fine I'm sure my grandson will understand why I can't return home it would break his poor little heart without his grandfather around anymore and my daughter would lose her father and blame the village for my death."

(Poor Mr. Tazuna.)

"I guess so." While Naruto shrugs.

"NARUTO! Don't be like that!" Smacking him upside his head.

"Sorry I didn't mean it!" Trying to apologize.

Then Kakashi speaks up." Enough both of you alright Mr. Tarzuna we will help you get back to your home and we will protect you while you finish building the bridge."

It didn't take long to find the ferryman to take us there." Man this fog is so thick I can't see anything."

"Remember keep your guard up we don't know what lies ahead." Before we even know it we made it to the village we said our goodbyes to the ferryman and heading out towards Mr. Tazuna home. We walked for quite some time.

"Alright everyone keep up with format-"

Before Sensei could finish talking my brother goes running up ahead shouting.

"Over there!" Throwing a kunia toward a bush.

"What is it?" I couldn't help myself from sounding scared.

"We are being followed." I can tell the seriousness in his voice.

We look to see behind the bush, it was only a rabbit then I hear Sasuke say something like this.

"Wow Naruto a vicious bunny you should probably stay away from it, it might try to pick a fight with you."Sasuke lacing it with sarcasm.

"SHUT UP! I know that there somebody following us I swear!" I can tell that he's not joking, he was serious.

"Yeah right you idiot your just trying to impress us with your dumb antics but it won't work!' Sakura talking like she knows everything.

(Something's not right here that's a snow rabbit what is it doing out here in the middle of nowhere it only for it's fur to be that way if it's keeped indoors... it's a substitute!) Just when I was thinking that I hear sensei yell out.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!"

A gaint sword came flying right at us we where able to avoid the dangerous wepon just in time.

 _ **Normal POV**_

So you figure out that I was following you, very clever for little "children."

"Well, well, well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi himself the demon of the hidden mist, missing nin, and former member of the Seven Swordsmen."

He let's out a light chuckle. "So you know who I am and you must be Kakashi Hatake the copy-cat ninja of the hidden leaf."

Sensei you know this guy? Asked Naruto.

He is a rogue ninja of hidden mist village he is wanted in every village for his crimes and is skilled in the silent kill method.

"Not bad, now stand aside I'm just here to kill the bridge builder."

"Sorry not gonna happen!" Spoke Sasuke while pulling his kunia out for a defense position.

"We won't let you get near him!" Shout out Sakura.

"Everyone protect the bridge builder! Form Maji formation now!"

"Right!" All four genin surround the bridge builder in defense position.

"So be it." 'Water style hidden mist jutsu!' From nowhere a mist starts forming around making it hard to see where the enemy might attack.

"I didn't want to have to resort to using it but I have no choice." He lifted up his head band that was covering his left eye to reveal his ace.

"Wh.. what his eye what is that?" Naruto was trying to figure out what so special about Kakashi Sensei eye.

"It's know as sharingan it can copy any technique or jutsu and predict any movement before the enemy knows whats happening the sharingan is on recireced for the Uchiha clan my clan..." How is this even possible the sharingan is only for Uchiha me and Itachi are the only ones remaining two is Kakashi Sensei an Uchiha or something else?

"Sasuke after this battle I will explain everything later but right now we need to be ready."

Kakashi makes the first move he was able to make everything clear to see now." Don't worry I'll protect you with my life."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Without even trying he slipped pasted their defense like nothing.

"Now you die!" Raised his blade to cut down Tazuna but was stopped by Kakashi, thrust his kunia into Zabuza in order to stop him only to see that it was a water clone.

"Gotcha ya." Zabuza appeared behind him swung his blade and chopped him in half then realized he was tricked with the same technique, before he even realize it there was a blade at his throat.

"It's over stand down."

He let's out a low chuckle." I don't think so I'm not that easily beat." It was a trap, he then made his clone become a water prison, Kakashi tried to move out of the way but it was too late he was trapped.

"I guess you're not tough after all I'll deal with you later I have to finish off your little _team_."

 **Naruto POV**

"Oh no Sensei!" This is bad we are completely out matched but we have do something other wise he'll just pick us off one by one.

Zabuza starts creating another clone and this one starts building up more chakra and creates more mist.

Damn it! He's made more mist again have to locate on his chakra I have to see where he'll attack I can see that he's heading towards-

"NARUKO MOVE!" Yelling from the top of my lungs I ran towards her and shoved her out of the way then Zabuza did a right upper cut hitting me square in the jaw.

"You are nothing but brats your not even worth the effort."

"NARUTO!" I can hear Sakura and Naruko calling me out.

"You all have to get out of here it's too dangerous get Tazuna to safety!"

What is he saying? Telling us to run. No I'm not going to do that I'm not going to run away." Forget it we are not abandon you Sensei did you forget what you said those who break the rules are scum those who abandon their friends are worse than scum!"

"Naruto are you crazy this guy jonin he'll just kill you don't throw your life away!" Sakura trying to reason him.

"No he's right. We won't leave you and I'm not going back on word no matter what!" Naruko yells out.

"You're damn straight we won't give up! Hey freak with no eyebrows you're going to remember this day the kids that is going to beat you is going to be Hokage and Sannin, the names are Naruto Uzumaki and Naruko Uzumaki are going to beat you so believe it!"

"You got guts kid too bad I'm going to rip it out of you."

"Hey Sasuke I got a plan are you willing to listen?"

"I hear ya what's the plan?" Sasuke agrees.

After moments of hearing my plan we put it to action but first things first." Hey old man are you okay with this?"

"Because of me being so selfish I put you in danger and causing your Sensei to be captured, no I won't stand in your way go save your Sensei!"

"Alright, Sakura protect the old man!"

Okay! Runs over to protect him and holding her kunia in a attack stance.

"You ready bastard?" Looking over to Sasuke.

"Hm are you?" Looks right back.

"Naruko your with me!" Turning towards my sister.

"Right!" Runs over to my side

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" At the same time our clones surrounded him and dog piled him but it did not hold him he threw the clones off him like it was nothing to him.

SASUKE! I threw him the demon blade shuriken he caught without flaw.

"Demon Wind Blade Shuriken!" Sasuke pulls his arm back and throws it at his target it passes the clone and heads straight for the original before it could reach him he caught it.

"Nice try kiddies your going to try better than tha- what?" Then sees the second one, before it could make it he dodged it." Like I said your nothing but brats!"

"Are you sure about that?" Smirked Naruko.

It's time for me to shine, I come out of the transformation and prepared to attack.

"What impossible?!" Quickly dodges my attack away from the water prison and freeing Sensei.

"Not bad for a bunch of brats!" I spoke to soon I crashed into the water.

 _ **Kakashi POV**_

"I'm impressed Naruto now stand back, it's my turn." I'm so proud of guys your all working together as a team, but now is not the time I have to put a end to this.

"Very well then let's end this!" Zabuza starts doing hand signs that I start copy at the same exact moment he begun and perfected it.

"Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu!" Both water dragons appear and attack one another till they both disbursed, he seems to be getting frustrated and trys to perform another jutsu but my sharingan follows it as well.

"How is that possible?! It's like-"

"I know what you're going to do next? Water Style Water Vortex Jutsu!" Zabuza was swept away by the rushing water and I can Naruto being taken by the current I run as fast as I could to him before he was taken too, I was able to grab a hold on his jacket and took him back to shore." You guys stay here and protect the bridge builder I'll be back." I can see Zabuza leaning against a tree I have to immobilize him quickly before he tries to do another jutsu I pull out four kunia two his arm two into his leg." It's over Zabuza you're finished."

"Hehehe, you think this is over this isn't over not by lo- ugh!" He was taken out before I even realize what was happening, look to see who it was a Mist ninja from the ANBU corps.

"Thank you for your assistance for taking down this man." He strolls over to Zabuza's a corpse and pick him up over his shoulders." I will now dispose of him properly."

"Hey you just wait a minute!" Yelled Naruto.

"Stand down Naruto!" Stopping him from running in.

"I shall leave you to it then." He disappears into thin air.

"No! This isn't fair it's just isn't fair Zabuza was like a monster and that kid took him out like nothing he's no older than I am I'm just fumbling around the dark I'm nothing."

Before I can even say a word Naruko walks over and slaps Naruto across his face then wraps her arms around his neck.

"Don't you ever sell yourself short brother you have much more potential we just haven't found it yet so don't you ever think of yourself small ever again, because I believe in you, you will get stronger." Then puts a hand of comfort on his shoulder he moves hand in place where she has her hand on his shoulder.

"She's right don't you ever forget all of you." I look to my students knowing they can reach that potential and become stronger." Now then can someone catch me I feel a little tired." Before I knew it I go crashing to the ground hard before I blacked out I could hear my students yell out.

"SENSEI!"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter please write a review and let me know what we think and no flames please and thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**To those who chose to be jerks next time read the warnings I'm getting tired of saying it's not a yaoi or yuri and I'm not changing the way I write I will only fix the misspelled or gaps in the chapters, and to those who enjoy it thank for the reviews and enjoy the chapter. And to those who are wondering why make another nine tail since Mimato already did in the series, well I will explain that throughout the chapters why they're two of them and if you have a problem with it back off! This is my fanfic not yours! Characters to the series do not belong to me only own characters.**

The song in the trees

* * *

 ** _Kakashi POV_**

I slowly start regaining consciousness and I woke up with a major headache I'm going to to be out for awhile a week maybe.

"Look he's waking up!" I can see Naruto standing over me a little too close for me.

"Naruto get back give him some air." While Naruko walks in with the others.

"Sorry if I scared you guys it's just my sharingan takes a lot of me when I use it. So where are we?"

"Don't worry this is my home you and your squad will be staying here for awhile." Spoke Tazuna.

"We're just glad that you are okay Sensei." Said Sakura.

"Hmm."

"Is something wrong Sensei?" Naruko asking with concern look on her face.

"I'm not sure of but I have a feeling that we haven't seen the end of Zabuza."

"What do you mean he was taken out by that mist ninja." Said Sakura.

"That's just it, do any of you know what a tracker ninja job is?"

"Isn't their job to track down a rogue ninja and preventing them for telling anybody secrets of their Village." Said Sasuke.

"Yes and what else?"

"And to kill them and dispose of their bodies..." Sasuke now fully aware of the situation.

"Exactly."

"Wait a minute you can't mean..." Spoke Naruto.

"Yes Zabuza is still alive."

 _ **Naruto POV**_

This is unfucking believable Zabuza is still alive?! "What do we do now Sensei?"

"Well we haven't seen the last of them they will be coming back and ready for us, that's why I'm going to train you to get stronger in the next five days."

"But Sensei you're still hurt and how are we going to get stronger just by training us in five days?" Asked Sakura.

"Don't forget Sakura you worked as a team that is why you will grow stronger." As Kakashi told her.

He's right how could we forget that one of us try to fight him and lost, but if we work together we were able to take him down with this extra training we might have a chance to stop him.

"It's pointless to what you're doing you're all going to die!" The owner of the voice was a little kid standing in the doorway.

"What did you just say you little punk!" Who in the hell does he think he is.

"Inari that wasn't very nice!" Yelled his mother as she walked in through the door.

"Gato has an army he'll just wipe you out if you were smart you would just leave!" Runs right out of the room.

"Why that little!" Before I can even go after that little brat my sister stops me.

"Naruto save your anger for the enemy." Naruko trying to calm him down.

"Please forgive my grandson it's been hard on him since his father passed away." Tazuna apologizing on his grandson's behalf.

It shouldn't give him the right to be like that, I'll have to deal with him later right now I'm ready to Kakashi Sensei has to say. "What do now Sensei?"

"We get to work."

 _Moments later~_

We made it through a clear heading in the forest.

"Alright everyone your training begins now you are going to learn to climb trees."

"Uh excuse me sensei how is climbing a tree going to help us get stronger?" Question Sakura.

"Simple I will explain it to you, this extra training is going to help on chakra control. You need to draw in chakra both physical and spiritual combined it in order for it to work you have to make it evenly if not you'll just waste it and you will make yourself at target to your enemy."

"How do we prevent that from happening?" I really would like to avoid being a target.

"Very simple I'm going to teach you to climb a tree without the use of hands just stand and watch." Starts walking away.

I see him go up to a tree and I see him just walking straight up." That's so awesome! How did you do that?"

"I start pouring chakra into my feet you got to put enough just so you can climb the tree if you can do that you'll be able to learn many jutsu without any problems. Use your kunai knives to mark the area where you reach the most and you're going to try pass that mark each time."

"You got!" I start pouring chakra into the soles of my feet as soon as I knew I have enough I start heading towards the tree as fast as I can I make to it I start climb up the tree an- no wait I'm falling.

 _(Crash!)_

"Ow damn it!" Man that hurt I guess I didn't have enough chakra, I looked around and I could see Sasuke going up but I can see him being pushed away from the tree I guess he had too much.

"Hey guys up here!"

I look to see and I can see Sakura up in the tree.

"I'm queen of the world!" Naruko waving at everyone while standing on branch.

What Naruko too?! This is going to be harder than I thought.

"Well it seems the females of the team have got the concept it seems the males are lacking." Kakashi turning a look on the boys.

"Tch whatever." Sasuke try not to sound embarrassed of the fact that how far the girls have gone.

I maybe a little upset but still I'm going to reach to the top believe it." Hey Naruto there is a better way to get better." Naruko jumps down from the tree and walks over." You need to concentrate center yourself block out all noises and everything around, only concentrate going at the tree that's all you have to do."

"Wow that is actually useful advice when did you get so good at it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Then smacks me in the arm.

While everyone was continuing training behind the trees Inari watches them train but he doesn't stick around too long and starts heading back home not before saying." Huh what waste of time."

 _ **Normal POV**_

Kakashi has given Naruko a mission to guard and watch Tazuna as he builds the bridge along with Sakura the boys are still busy training.

"I hope my advice helps Naruto with his training, he was starting to get frustrated it's kind of silly see him act like that but I didn't want to stand by and watch him make a fool of himself when he tries too hard, so I did what any sibling would do is to help one another."

"Yeah I guess so, I'm really wondering how Sasuke's doing right now?" Giving off a dreamy look about the boy.

"Sakura I don't think-"

"I can't do it anymore Tazuna I'm leaving."

"You can't just leave I need your help." Tazuna trying to understand why is this is happening.

"We have been friends for years, I'm not going to let that kill me I have a family to go to." The man continued his argument with him.

"Don't you think I know that I have a family too, I'm doing this for them without this bridge we will be cut off from the world, it's the only way to have any hope at all." Trying to give the man a reason to stay.

"This looks bad I can't believe so many people are leaving out of fear." Sakura whispers over to Naruko

"I'm sorry but I'm leaving."

"Fine go we don't need you!" Yelled Tazuna.

"Tazuna-" The man tried to talk to him.

"I said go!" Not wanting to hear more starts heading off to work.

It's getting close to the end of the day all the men start going home and start heading off to another area of the village.

"So where are we going?" Questioned Sakura.

"I have to stop by the market and grab a few things for dinner tonight."

They made it to the store but it looks like there's nothing in it at all it's so sad while Naruko wasn't paying attention bumped into a man.

"Hey little girl."

Turning to see this filthy man looking at her and starts eyeing up and down at her it started to scare her.

"You could have really hurt someone like that."

"I'm sorry I didn't see you-" he grabs her by the arm.

"Why don't you give me a little kiss to make me all better." Giving a ugly toothy grin.

Before she can do anything you can hear Sakura yelling.

''Get your paws off of her you pervert!" And sends the creep flying with a swift kick in the face not before giving a good punch in the gut to be sure he doesn't get back up.

"Thanks for that." Rubbing away where the man touched her.

"No problem we girls got to stick together." Gives her a big smile.

"Huh I never seen girls fight like that before." Praised Tazuna.

"Thanks that chump looked like he really needed a swift kick in the face." Boasted Sakura.

"I would have done a lot worse but I am grateful that your looking out for me maybe sometime in the future I'll be doing the same for you." Too busy dwelling on that thought somebody grabs her by the arm causing her to stop and Sakura to see what is going on.

"What do you want you-" Ready to take the guy on again but only to stop. It was just a homeless little boy he was covered in dirt and cuts his clothes look too big on him, he reaches out for anything they can offer him.

"Please."

It hurts so much seeing people hurt like this so Naruko goes looking through her bag and only found a granola bar. "Here you go."

She wasn't the only one Sakura went through her bag and found four pieces of candy.

"You can have this."

"Oh thank you." He runs off over to his mother and two younger siblings who are sitting on the sidewalk in the same condition he's in.

"You understand it's like this the people remain fear and the others suffer for it, that is why we have to build the bridge it's the last hope we have left, and it's the only thing that's going to change everything for everyone." Tazuna clenches his fists.

"This Gato guy is a terrible person all because of him these people are suffering we have going to help them." Sakura spoke with great words in her voice.

 ** _Sasuke POV_**

I'm so tired I can't believe I've been at this all day I look over at Naruto I can see that he's getting closer how is he doing that? I should be stronger than him but for some reason he's always an inch closer what did Naruko say to him I got figure out what she said to him?

"Hey Naruto."

"What do you want Sasuke?" Trying to rest.

"A while ago your sister told you something what did she tell you?" I can't believe I'm resorting to this.

"She says you're a jerk and to leave her alone you pervert!" Crossing his arms and turning away from me.

"That's not what she said stop lying to me you idiot!" I'm getting real tired of his games here.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to lie if you haven't kissed my sister!" Naruto continues to argue with his back turned.

"It was just an accident when are you going to let this go!" Too bad it was an accident.

"Never from this point on Sasuke you are my rival and I disapprove of you! You shall not have my sister you sick bastard!" Yelling to prove a point.

It's about to be the end of the day and I just want to kill him right now.

We finally made it back to the house Tazuna's daughter Tsunami starts getting everything ready for dinner tonight after we got back from training by the time we sat down then we start scarfing down the food like there was no tomorrow.

"I want some more!" At the same time and glaring at one another then start throwing up their food.

"You guys going to get yourself sick like that." They are being to worry Naruko.

"I won't lose to him." Sasuke glares at Naruto.

"I won't lose to you either." Naruto glares right back.

Before any more exchanges could be made Kakashi thought it was the right time to interfere." You won't be helping yourself by throwing up your food."

The rest of the dinner was quiet until Sakura asked about a photo on the wall.

"Excuse me why is this photo torn was there somebody supposed to be in it?"

Before any more questions could be answered Inari gets up from his chair and walks right out of the room.

"It's my husband Kaiza." Not bothering to turn around to look at her.

"I don't mean to pry but your father said he died what happened to him?" Sakura questions further.

She didn't answer but Tazuna thought it was time to tell them."He was once a hero in this land, and he was the bravest man that I've ever known he wasn't in Inari's real father but the two became real close like a real father and son, he would always come by the house and soon after that he became part of the family he was the kind of man that one could look up to and Inari was so happy back then... until that day happened." You could see a tear escape from his eyes." Not before long Gato came and took over the island, Kaiza stood up to him Gato wouldn't stand by that, it took his entire gang to take down one man as punishiment he killed him just to make an example out of him so no one would dare try to stand up to him. Ever since that day Inari was never the same again he lost his will to be brave."

Everyone sat in quiet understanding now to what Inari has gone through.

Naruto gets up from his chair not before tumbling down to the ground like an idiot.

"Naruto what are you doing?" What is he up to now?

"I have to get back and train so more." Still trying to get back up.

"Not when you're near death's door step you need to relax, if you push yourself too hard it could kill you." Naruko trying to stop her brother.

"But I have to prove to him that Heroes do exist."

That moron he's going to kill himself but he's heart is in the right place.

 ** _Naruko POV_**

 ** _Early in the morning_**

I woke up before everyone else, so I decided to go see if Tsunami needs help with cooking breakfast.

"Oh good morning Naruko your up early?" Looking a little surprised.

"Yes ma'am do you need any help with anything?" I asked.

"No it's okay I've got everything handle just fine thank you. I guess the boys will be sleeping in"

"They work so hard they tired themselves out." I wish there was something I can do. Wait! That book that Iruka Sensei gave me I can't believe I forgot all about it, maybe there's a herb in here that I can use. Panax Ginseng is defined as adaptogen. It resists the human body from getting stressed which lead to increase of natural energy level. That sounds like a winner, but I'm not sure if it's native around this area?

"Ms. Tsunami do you know where I can find any panax?"

"I've seen something like that in the woods before it should be right up where you guys have been training why don't you grab a basket with you it'll help you with your gathering."

"Thank you!" I head it off to the area where we were at the other day for tree climbing and just by luck I found them I went ahead and start picking them I hope it be enough for the boys. It's so quiet out here maybe a little song won't hurt.

 _You and I were in a dream_

 _You'd follow close wherever I'd lead_

 _My steps, you'd echo, on and on_

 _You'd catch me, safe if ever I'd fall_

 _Your hand in mine, we walked along_

 _No hill too high, no road was too long_

 _To stay with you, my only dream_

 _To share your life, whatever it'd mean_

 _I knew you'd have to go away_

 _My love for you could not help you stay_

 _You drifted off day by day_

 _I cherished every breath that remained_

 _In my arms, close to me~_

"What a beautiful song." A new voice.

"Ah! Oh sorry I didn't see you there." Turning around to look.

"It's not your fault I didn't mean to startle you." The person had long black hair, brown eyes and is wearing a light pink kimona with no sleeves.

Who is she? I never seen anyone like her before." What are you doing out here?"

"I'm collecting some herbs out here for a friend of mine what about you?" The girl asked.

"Same here just trying to help my brother and a idiot from the long training they had."

"Oh is this 'idiot' someone special to you?"

"Wha- what no nothing like that he's just a friend!" Why am I blushing I don't even like Sasuke that way! Do I though? Uh! Knock it off this isn't the time or place to think about." But that's how boys are we girls got to stick together." At least that's what Sakura would say.

"Hmm."

"What about you is your friend ''special" to you?" Now I'm real curious.

She looked sad at first, before I can even ask she gives me an answer."Yes. You said something about training are you ninja?"

"Yup! You're looking at a bona fide kunoichi ready to take action!" I couldn't help but bost a bit.

"I see are you to training, you seem strong as you are now?"

"No not like that I'm trying to be one of the legendary sannin one day."

"Do you have something that you want to protect?"

"Yes I do, why?"

"You see once you have someone special in your life and you want to protect them to become strong with them by your side."

"Yeah I know the feeling I have people in my life I want to protect." Iruka Sensei, Naruto, Kakashi Sensei, Sakura, Gramps, and yes even Sasuke.

"One day you will get stronger." She gets up on her feet and takes her basket with her." I hope we meet again someday. Oh and by the way I'm a boy."

* * *

 ** _Hope you enjoy this chapter sorry it took me so long after the wedding I went on vacation and came back home and went back to work, I forgot all about doing this chapter hope you can forgive me for taking so long hope you're ready for the next chapter please leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter. And be nice about it please and thank you. The name of the song is Forever by Casey Lee Williams._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**We shall continue with another great chapter. I know most of you are lenient about naming the other nine tails but don't worry you still have time on it till the next chapter on coming up with a name or which one will do better I just thought it was a good idea instead of taking Kurama's name from the original. All characters of Naruto do not belong to me only OCs. And one more thing if you don't like then don't read and go somewhere else okay and do not bring your drama here or tell me to kill myself that does not make you a better person it just makes you the scum of the earth! It's still not a yaoi or yuri.**_

The demon returns! Round 2!

* * *

 ** _Sasuke POV_**

I started waking up to the sound of voices down stairs. I guess it's time for breakfast? I got dressed fixed my bed and start heading down stairs.

"Good morning Sasuke!" Sakura wanted to be first to say it.

I see that Sakura is up, Naruto and Kakashi Sensei as well, wait!

"Where's Naruko?" Looking for her in the room.

"Your teammate got up early she's in the woods collecting some herbs." Said Tazuna's daughter while continueing to cook breakfast.

"Why would she do that?" That doesn't sound like her.

"Well she saw how hard you boys are working and tired yourselves out, she wanted to help out." Said Tsunami.

"It seems Naruko is worried about you guys." said Kakashi Sensei.

What was she's thinking we're at a unknown village and she goes off by herself damn it! I didn't want to show my concern." I'm going for a walk." I walk out the door but I hear Sakura saying something.

"But Sasuke what about breakfast?" Questioned Sakura.

I don't care at the moment the last thing I need is her getting hurt again. I ignored the glances I was getting and simply walked to the forest to where she might be. I've been so worried ever since the assassination attempt on Tazuna and she got caught in the crossfire. I finally make it to where we were training at and I could see her talking to someone he gets up and walks away not before saying something I couldn't make it out but it seem to surprise her as he makes his way past me I felt something off about him? What is this feeling I'm getting, it's like something is telling me he's dangerous?

(Groans.)" I can't believe it she was a boy! I've seen stranger things but this takes the cake!" Her eyebrows furrowed while crossing her arms.

"What are you doing out here?" Trying to get to the bottom of this.

"I just went to get some herbs for you guys." As she replies.

I guess Sensei wasn't kidding, she was worried about us. Does that mean she was worried about me too? "Thank you."

"If you're going to be a jackas- Wait what?" Ready to howler but stops to listen.

"I said thank you." Does she expect the worst of me?

"It's no problem I just want to help you guys, I mean we're teammates after all."

"I get it we're teammates nothing more, nothing less." (Damnit!)" Let's head back to the house they're already started on breakfast."

"All right." Gets up on her feet grabs the basket and starts heading back to the house and soon as we got there she goes to rinse off the plant she brought in drys them off prepared a pot of water and let's it boil for a bit before adding the plant in after a few minutes it was done she grabbed some cups and poured the liquid in the cups and hands them out.

"Be careful it's hot." Cautioning us before hand. It didn't taste great but it seemed to help us a lot I feel a whole lot better since yesterday.

 _ **Normal POV**_

Things start turning back to where they continue off with they're training until they finally made it to the top of the tree when it reach to the end of the day.

"We did it!" Cheered Naruto.

"We made it to the top." Sasuke looking proud of himself.

"I can't believe how high we are, we better head back." Sakura still not believing how high they made it.

"But one question how do we get back down?" Naruko thinking twice before looking back down.

After a short moment they all thought, how do we get back down? But not to worry they figure out how to get back down 'eventually' and start heading back to Tazuna's house.

Entering the house everyone seems to be getting ready for dinner.

"You guys look like what the cat dragged in." Said Tazuna.

"We did it. We finally did it! We made it to the top." Naruto sounded like he was announcing to the world.

"Alright starting tomorrow we're going to be guarding Tarzana as a team." Kakashi thought that it was just the right time to get back to the mission but together as a team.

"Alright!" Naruto's excitement got the best of him and fell to the floor.

Sasuke shaking his head at him." You moron."

Everyone was enjoying dinner and having a good time." Never in my life I would see this house full of good people at this table bringing hope to this village once more."

Everybody did seem like they're having a good time, all except Inari who sat there in silence.

Tazuna decide to speak." But I have to ask why did you stay after I lied, you had every right to be angry with me and leaving there to my fate why did you stay behind to help me I have to know?"

"Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage, but under the wings of a strong leader cowardness cannot survive. That is a quote from the First Hokage to inspiring those to stand up for what's right." Kakashi spoke to Tazuna and his daughter who are starting to feel hope again, but it didn't last long for what Inari had to say.

"Do you think all this stupid talk and training is going to help with anything!? Gato's got a whole army he'll just wipe you all out! None of it would matter to him the stronger will always win and the weak always dies!" Slamming his hands down on the table.

" Things will change for the better you just can't give up because of fear." Naruko trying to get her message across to Inari.

"Just shut up! Your the worst of them all smiling and acting as if nothing is wrong, you don't know what it's like to feel rejected and alone!"

After what he just said to her she lowers her head down to looks away from everyone in the room, feeling victorious for what he said." That's what I thou-" before they could be any more exchanges out of nowhere Naruto has Inari by the shirt not even letting his feet touch the ground.

"You listen and you're going to listen good! All I see is a good for nothing, whining, miserable brat who doesn't see how good he's got it, you're nothing but a coward and you're pathetic! The next time I see you talk to my sister like that again I'll make you regret it! DO YOU HEAR ME!" He yelled loud enough for Inari to make sure he got the message.

Nods his head vigorously not before long Naruto let's go of his shirt and falls to the ground tears pouring down from his face and whimpering loudly.

You hear a chair move you see Naruko getting up from her chair and walking out of the room Naruto follows after.

Not long after Inari goes outside to sit on the porch alone crying, he wasn't entirely alone somebody goes out there to join him and the person you wouldn't believe.

" Hey are you okay?" Sakura questions Inari only to nod his head lightly." I know you're mad for what he said but he's been through worse along with his sister, you know they had nobody in our village who cared about them, nobody took the time to understand them I've been in your position." He looks at her surprised." I didn't know anything about them or the pain they went through and suffering." Clenching her fists to her side." Look you can't take back what you said all you have to do is make amends with them through action they can be stubborn, but they do forgive and that's why they will never be forgotten. Just like your father you can't let their memory be forgotten like that you have to remember he was brave till the very end." She gets up from her spot and head back inside leaving Inari alone to think.

 ** _The next morning_**

 ** _Naruto POV_**

I've got dressed and ready to join the others for the mission that has come ahead, just as soon as I'm about to join everyone.

"Woah you're staying here Naruto." Kakashi stopping Naruto in his steps.

"But Sensei I'm ready!" What's his deal?

" I know you are it's just that your sister is still sleeping in from the training yesterday I want you to keep an eye on her and let her know that we already head out as soon as she wakes up you and Naruko can join us in a bit okay?

"Okay." Maybe it won't be a bad idea that way I can keep an eye on Tazuna's daughter and gremlin of a grandchild.

"Move out.' Kakashi heading out the door

"Maybe next time loser." Sasuke following right after Sensei and Sakura.

Why that lousy son of a - I was pulled out of thought when Tsunami puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Why don't you enjoy the rest of your breakfast and maybe in a little bit you can check up on you're sister okay?" Yeah especially after what happened last night after what Inari said to Naruko really hurt her and me. When I went to check up on her I was worried, but she wasn't at all what I expected she was pretty pissed off she told me if she sat at the table any longer she would have harmed him in ways that have not been invented yet. And that cause for concerned after finishing up I decided to go check in on Naruko walk right upstairs open the door to take a look. " I can't believe you're still sleeping." I think it's for a wake up call. " Oh no there's no more breakfast!"

"Wha- what?! Breakfast is ready?" Her hair is everywhere I think she's got some in her mouth?

"What time is it and where is everyone at?" Stretching her arms out and fixing her hair.

"About to be ten soon and everyone already head out why?"

"So you decided to let me over SLEEP!" Grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and started shaking me.

"It wasn't my idea Sensei thought it was a good idea to let you sleep a bit longer quiet shaking me I'm going to throw up my breakfast!" The shaking stops immediately and I fall to the floor.

"Okay then if Sensei I say so, I'll join you downstairs in a bit I got to change first okay?"

"Sure I'll be downstairs." I make my way down the stairs I see that Tsunami has already set up a plate of food for Naruko, but not only that I don't see Inari here maybe he's avoiding me today since last night I hear Naruko coming down the stairs greets Tsunami and sits at the table to eat.

It didn't take long for Naruko to finish up." Thank you for the meal."

"You ready to head out sis?" While checking my gear.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Putting away her plate.

"You two be careful out there okay."

"We'll be okay we were trained for this." We walked out the door and headed off to the bridge." How much longer will it be for us to get there?"

"Just in a few minutes at bes-"Stopping in motion to look at something.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Noticed that I have stopped.

"We need to get back to the house now!"

"What do you mean?" Looked to see what he was looking and what she sees is a boar that looked like it been butchered. No need for any more explanation both headed straight back to the house as fast as they could.

"I hope we're not too late." We finally made it back but see two samurai walking out the door and they have hold of Tsunami who looks unconscious.

"This was their plan all along they were going to use Tazuna's family as hostages." Naruko clenching her fists. "We have to help them!"

"Right we have to-" Before I could come up with a plan I see Inari running out there yelling at them.

"Let my mother go you!" Tears pouring down his face but standing his ground.

He's actually doing it he's actually standing up for whats right and he's not backing down I think it's time we give him hand.

One of the Samurai raises his sword at him." Die brat!"

Before he can even make a blow, as fast as I went to get Inari out of danger just in time.

The Samurai look baffled. "Where did you come from?"

"That's really something you shouldn't worry about, you should be concerned that two ninjas that are about to knock you out."

Before they could even figure out Naruko and my clone take them both out without a problem. "You alright bro?"

"Hm you know me always getting into trouble. Inari I'm going to go check on your mom see if she's okay." I get up walking over to check on her I look to see Inari looking at my sister.

"Are you okay you're not hurt are you?" He looks confused at first when she asked him that question then felt relieved.

"I thought for sure you would still be angry with me?"

"Oh no anger can't begin to describe how I felt, originally I wanted to tare you're arms off and shove them down you're throat." Giving Inari creepy smile show him that she wasn't joking." But you got guts kid that's pretty badass." Gives him a good genuine smile and he smiles back at her.

"Your mom's going to be fine I need you to get her safety and let everyone your village know what's going on, we're going to go to the bridge and see if everyone's okay."

"Right I can do that y'all two be safe out there okay." As he goes over to his mom.

We leave it to Inari to handle things from here, we headed over to the bridge as fast as we can I hope everyone's okay we started making it closer and we see a dense fog I can barely see, but I can make out something it looks like some sort of prison made of mirrors "What is going on? Is this Zabuza's doing or something else?"

* * *

 _ **Welcome to another end to a great chapter I appreciate the support from other writers and readers that have enjoyed the story and have a Happy Halloween.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Welcome to chapter 10 I've been giving it a thought about the name of the other nine tails a friend of mine said I should just do it on my own since they're have been no votes in for the name it that. But I really don't want to do that I want to give people a chance to give it a name so you don't have to live with the one I have given it. I have given it months a year for everyone to choose a name for it since it did not happen I will choose a name for it, it is too late to vote now I'm sorry and to be fair I gave you a chance to get to name it. This is still not Yaoi or Yuri and all characters of Naruto do not belong to me they belong to the rightful owner, only my own characters belong to me.**_

 _ **The Battle Begins!**_

* * *

 _ **Before**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

The rest of team seven Kakashi keeps looking around expecting a ambush to happen on their way to the bridge.

"Sensie do you think Zabuza and that guy in the mask would try to attack again?" Sakura couldn't help but feel worried ever since the last time they faced Zabuza.

"I'm positive, so be on your guard we can't afford any slip-ups." Kakashi can see concern on Sasuke's face and decides to start a conversation.

"They'll be fine Sasuke there's nothing to worry about, the twins can handle themselves."

"I know that why you telling me?" Try to play it off like he doesn't know what he's talking about.

"Because I know you like a certain girl with blond hair and pigtails-"

"Shut up I do not!" You can clearly see the blush spreading across his face.

Finally reaching to the bridge to pick up where they left off, Tazuna stops to a halt. "What happened here!?"

Surprised and terrified as they can see everyone on the ground they look like they've been knocked out unconscious.

"I said I'd be back Kakashi Hatake."

"Zabuza ready for round two already?" Pulling out a kunia and getting ready to defend the group.

"Ha you think I'll let you bait me again your wrong. Haku." The boy in the mask appears next to Zabuza's side. The team remember how they use their little ruse to fool them before they won't be fooled again.

"I'm surprised that this creep has the gall to show up after what happened the last time." Sakura trying to sound brave but it didn't fool Zabuza.

"Haku kill the other two and kill the old man, I'll deal with Kakashi."

"Understood, it shall be done." Before everyone's eyes the mask shinobi ran before anyone can do anything he was set to kill the bridge builder, before he can even reach Tazuna he is stopped by another.

"What?!" As he jumps away.

"Do you think it was going to be that easy?" Sasuke keeping his distance from the assassin.

"Wow! Sasuke you're amazing!" Sakura cheering on Sasuke.

Not now Sakura! "Protect the bridge builder!" Turns his attention back to the assassin. "You may be fast but I am faster."

"Impressive you might even be worthy of a challenge for me." Both blades continue to clash against one another.

"If you continue to fight I will have no choice but to kill you, if you were to lay down your weapon we will let you live, we only want the bridge builder."

"Save it! I will not let you kill Tazuna that I promise." Hoping to push the fight away to keep the assassin from moving forward.

"So be it." He moves back and starts preforming a jutsu creating ice like mirrors surrounding them." _**Crystal ice mirrors**_!" And walks right inside of it.

 ** _Sasuke POV_**

Damn it! This is bad, I fell right into his trap. I tried looking around but all I can see are these mirrors surrounding me there's no opening, I can see the assassin in each one but I don't know which one's the real one.

"And now I will show true speed."

In a instant I'm being cut from each side I can't tell where the attack is coming from. I have to think of something quick or I'll be torn to pieces. But then suddenly everything stops no needles are coming at me, I can see that the assassins on the ground like something forced him to jump away. I can see someone has thrown a smoke pellet is it Naruto no way that idiot could possibly think this is a good idea.

Once the smoke clears a girl with blonde hair and pigtails stands." Have no fear, for I am here!"

What the hell does she think she's doing she just made herself a bigger target- wait where's Naruto?

" Three against two and you're still having trouble, man you must be really pathetic Zabuza."

"Stop egging him on!" Is she trying to get herself killed? Wait. I get it while all eyes are on her, Naruto will come in with a sneak attack.

Getting tired of all the distractions Zabuza pulls out four kunia straight for her." DIE!"

Before they even reached her they were taken out.

"Naruko are you okay?"

I can see Naruto standing on the other side of the bridge. That idiot just gave his position away!

"Naruto I had this the plan was I get them to pay attention to me and you come from behind with a sneak attack!"

"Uh, oops?" Lifting his hands up in a confused gesture.

"We're doomed." But I quickly turned my attention to the assassin I can't forget about him and I wasn't the only one.

"So the whole ploy being a noble shinobi was a lie. You think you can get away with that!?" Naruko looking straight at the assassin dead in the eye.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me, I have no intentions fighting you." Turns his attention away from her.

"Why is it because I don't interest you? That I have no place here?"

"You misunderstand, I don't want to kill you."

Why the hell is this guy hesitating with her?

"Don't think I have forgotten about you. Some warriors accept defeat gracefully, they know when they're beaten while others so foolish they throw away their lives." He starts walking back to the mirrors." Let's finish this fight shall we?"

I can hear Naruko trying to get the assassin's attention, but he continues to ignore her. I tried to prepare myself but he is already inside the mirrors and I will not be able to tell who was the real one , he's just going to continue the same attack like he did earlier. What a sec, Naruko is outside the ice prison if I could attack from the inside while she'll attack from the outside we might be able to pull this off.

"Psst, Sasuke I came in here to save you." Giving him a thumbs up.

I don't know whether to be flattered or angry right now." Why the hell are you in here? Think before you act!"

"Well excuse me for came in here to save you!"

"Not with us still inside of here!" Why are we still arguing about this.

"This is the last time I ever try to help you! You jerk!"

I don't have time for this we have to get out of here." _**FIRE STYLE FIREBALL JUTSU!**_ That should dispel the jutsu for sure.

The flames start dying out but the mirrors were not damaged by the flames.

"I'm afraid your jutsu is not that strong enough." He attacks us with force.

"If that won't work maybe this one will! **_Shadow clone jutsu_**!"

"No wait!"

 ** _Back to Kakashi and the group_**

"Naruko!" Naruto charges ahead to get closer but a hand grabs ahold of him.

"Sensei what are you doing? I have to save her!"

"Naruto! If you try to move forward Zabuza will just cut you down."

"But I have to do something! I can't just stand here and do nothing.

'I know but you have to think Naruto if you get killed now what would your sister think if something bad happened to you. You have to have faith in her and Sasuke."

"Such petty words they are no match for Haku he's from a bloodline of a special kekkei genkai they're as good as dead."

"Like hell! Listen you no eyebrow freak me and my sister have a dream and I'm going to beat you and I'll become Hokage one day and she's going to be one the legendary sannin believe it!"

 ** _Back to Sasuke POV_**

Naruko's clones went to attack the mirrors, but they were all taken out in a instant and she came crashing down to the ground.

Damn it, we've got to think of something quick.

"Is that all you've got I'll just create more clones! Multi shadow clone jutsu!"

"Naruko don't!" All I can do is just watch her fail. Wait I got! "Naruko do it again!"

"You got it! **_Shadow clone jutsu_**!" She attacks the mirrors again but the clones where wiped out but I was able to get him even though he got away with just a small burn.

"Naruko can you make more clones?"

"If I try to make any more, I'll just tire myself out." Her hair was no longer in pigtails it was falling down across your face.

She's right if I continue to push her, she'll most likely will collapse. I need to come up with a plan there has to be a limit to his chakra.

"Enough of these games time to end this!" He throws more needles at them. They collapsed to the ground not before hearing a scream.

Sakura?! What's going on what are Naruto and Kakashi doing? We have to get out of here! I can see Naruko get back up.

"Sasuke I'm going for another shot!" She gathers chakra to her feet and starts running towards the gap between the mirrors.

"Can't you just see you're just wasting chakra." He throws more needles at her causing her to fall to the ground. He turns his attention back on to me he throws more needles but I was able to block them off, my eyes were able to adjust to his movements as he throws more needles at Naruko I grabbed her by her shirt to move her out of the way.

"Naruko I can't keep protecting you like this. You need to start moving!'' While I still have her by the shirt.

She smacks my hand away. "Well don't! I never asked for you to protect me!" She tries to get back up only to fall to the floor.

"It seems I underestimated you, but it will not last your reflexes are starting to slow down and now you are finished."

I was prepared for his next attacked but he's not coming at me he's going after Naruko! I have to stop him!

 ** _Normal POV_**

She raised her head up to see what had just happened Naruko can see that Sasuke's body covered in needles, he starts to fall to the ground she rushes in to catch him before he hits the ground.

"Why? Why did you save me?"

"I don't know? I just couldn't stop. My body it just moved on its own."

"Why? I wasn't important, my life didn't matter."

"Course it did, it mattered to me." Coughing up more blood.

"Just hang in there we're going to get you help." Naruko was in a panic, trying to figure out how to save Sasuke's life.

"He's still out there my brother I have to find him I promise that I-!" Trying to finish his sentence through the pain.

"Don't worry you're going to be fine, you will find your brother I promise." Sasuke gives her a small smile he raised his hand trying to hold it steady just to touch her cheek to barley touch her lips but his eyes started to close completely and falling limp in her arms.

"Sasuke? Sasuke! Sasuke please don't leave me! You can't die here! Please!" Pulling Sasuke's form closer to her and cries out.

"Is this the first time to loose a comrade in arms? He died a noble death, but in vain you should know all shinobi will all face their fate at death."

Before any action could be taken the masked boy can feel an evil and powerful chakra coming from Naruko it felt like death. Tears fall from her face as she lets out a horrific roar as she places Sasuke down, red chakra starts spreading across her body, the needles start to fall off, the marks on her check deepen, the wounds fade away, her teeth became sharper the same for her nails, her eyes were no longer blue but red, and her once blonde hair starts turning red. Moves her stance on all fours.

"What is this? So much chakra! What is she?!" He can feel the heat coming off from her chakra feeling the raw power coming from its source.

" **I'LL KILL YOU**!" You can clearly see the killer intent in her eyes.

 ** _Not too far away_**

"Gah! Ah!" Naruto clutches his stomach real tight and falls to his knees.

"Naruto are you okay?" Sakura was concerned due to the situation they are in.

"My stomach it hurts it feels like someone is shoving a hot broadsword into my stomach like it's being twisted around- Ah!"

He wasn't the only one Kakashi can feel it too. "No it can't be I have to end this quickly"! If one of the nine tails gets free there's no telling what will happen next, if the other one gets free what destruction will follow in their path.

"Sorry about this, but I guess I will have to to end this little game of our." Pulls a scroll out from one of the front pouch of his vest.

"What's a matter scared?" Zabuza still taunting him through the mist.

"Of you, of course not." And begins the jutsu quickly to end all of this.

 ** _The ice prison_**

Naruko starts charging at him, Haku use his needles to attack but they were reflected off by her chakra.

I have to end this quickly otherwise I'll be dead. Haku through needles at her and hitting their target it did not last very long no sooner they did they start to fall off her body and her speed increases. Haku tries to escape from her grasp but she grabbed a hold on his leg and flung him to ground not even giving him a chance to recover and punches him in the face making him go right through his mirror prison, he made quite the distance he starts getting back up as he could see his jutsu is coming down with her standing of it all his mask begins to fall apart from the damage it has taken.

"RAH! DIE!" She runs straight for him with a finishing blow.

There's no way! I can't beat her, I could never beat her, I'm sorry Zabuza forgive me I have failed you. He just stands there waiting for the final blow before her fist could reach him his mask falls off to reveal his true identity to be the boy in the woods.

"It's...you?" Moving back a little away from him trying to figure out why is he here?

* * *

End of chapter 10

 ** _Sorry I took forever but I had to be sure I got everything right but I'm sure I'll find something I messed up on._**


End file.
